Strigoi
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Fairy tales are real and not always with a happy ending.Set in today's times, Allen has the ability to see into the past and future through his dreams. This is an uncontrollable curse rather than a gift to Allen and he wishes for nothing more than to run away whatever the cost. When given the opportunity to flee from his abusive master Allen quickly takes it.
1. If Dreams Came True

_The cry of a child echoed off the rough stone walls. The long-haired vampire slapped a hand over said child's mouth. Yanking the child's head to the side, the vampire licked his lips at the sight of the snow-white neck. The child squeaked as the vampire's fangs broke the skin, allowing crimson blood to flow. The child slowly fell limp in the vampire's grasp, and he removed his fangs from the corpse, licking the last droplets of sweet blood from the wound. The vampire dropped the child and began searching the ally way for a place to stash the body. Finding none, he propped the child against the cold stone wall._

_"Thanks for the snack." He said to the body before leaving the dark ally way. The vampire looked at the moon and noted that it had risen high, he smirked and joined the city bustle. He walked past bars and clubs that were overflowing with people, he eventually found one that wasn't as congested. _

_"Five bucks." The bouncer said holding out a large hand. The vampire shoved his hand into his pocket and removed a roll of cash. Flipping through the bills, he found a five that wasn't covered in droplets of his victim's blood. Handing the man the money he pushed past him and entered the loud night club. His smile widened when he noticed that this particular club, was one for teens. He particularly loved teens, so trusting and care free, and even better their blood still sweet with their innocence. _

_Most of the club's patrons were dancing, some sitting in the booths that lined the walls sipping at fruity drinks that the vampire never took a liking to. Sitting at the bar, he sighed and turned the stool to face the crowd, searching for the loner in the crowd. A girl sat a few stools over and sighed even louder than the vampire, she buried he face in her crossed arms and attempted to hold back a sob. The vampire rolled his eyes. 'crying is disgusting, but she could be the main course' he thought, sliding over a few seats,and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the vampire's cold hand on her bare shoulder. _

_"Can I help you?" She asked, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheeks._

_"Why are you crying?" The vampire asked trying to seem sincere. _

_"My boyfriend just dumped me, he's over there grinding with that whore!" She said pointing to a pair dancing towards the edge of the dance floor._

_"Well that's too bad, but don't fret. You're pretty and you have years to come, he doesn't deserve you." The vampire said wiping away one of the girl's stray tear. He smirked at his lie. 'Years to come' he inwardly laughed._

_"You're too kind. What's your name?" She asked smiling a bit._

_"Kan-"_

"Idiot Apprentice! Get your ass up! I have things to do and YOU have to do them all." Cross banged on the door, waking a groggy Allen from his vivid dream. Allen shook his head and sat up in bed, hitting his head on the low ceiling of the closet he slept in.

"Give me a minute! Sheesh! I didn't get ANY sleep because I could hear you and that whore's moans through the wall!" Allen called through the door as he pulled on a worn T-shirt and black hoodie. Allen pulled out a small black notebook and scribbled in the details of his dream.

_'Strange. This is the fourth time I've dreamed about that vampire. Then they must exist right? And that club is just a ten minute walk from here. My dreams have never been wrong, so there's this vampire wandering the town and killing small children, huh?' _

Allen shrugged away the thought and left his closet. Cross stood disapprovingly outside his door.

"What do I have to do Master?" Allen asked, slightly afraid of what his master wanted him to do.

"Go make me some money, don't spend a single dollar, bring it back here and give it to me. I want you to make a lot, enough to last me the night. Got this?"

"Yes, Master." Allen replied frowning and looking at the ground. Allen went to leave but Cross grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"I'm not done yet."

"Sorry, Master. What is it?" Allen shrugged off his master's hand

"You had another dream last night didn't you?"

"I did,Master. And no nothing that could give you an advantage."

"Well try dreaming of some money, fine booze and whores! Not stupid shit we don't need."

"I hope mine comes true and he chooses you as his next victim!" Allen yelled before leaving their apartment to do the task he was given.

As he walked he pulled out a deck of cards and removed the rubber band that held them together. Flipping through the deck he pulled out the cards that would ensure his winnings, and slipped them into the sleeve of his hoodie. Allen wrapped the rubber band around the rest of the deck and returned it to his pocket. Walking without a thought he found himself at the bar he normally gambles at. Sighing he pushed open the door and stepped into the dark bar. Allen wrinkled his nose at the scent of cheap booze and bar was empty except a few drunks, and a group of men playing poker in the corner. Pulling on his best smile, Allen walked over to the four men.

"Mind if I join?" Allen asked and the men looked up from their cards.

"Not at all." One replied and Allen pulled up a chair.

Several hours later, Allen had won every hand and forced his smile to stay hidden behind his poker face. After the winning the current hand, Allen collected his winnings and left the bar. Counting his winnings, Allen removed two hundred and hid it in his boot. He smiled at the thought of being able to leave his master soon, he almost had enough saved to leave, he just needed to get the money and get his master drunk enough to be able to sneak off.

The sun had almost completely gone down when Allen returned to the apartment to find Cross sitting impatiently at the table.

"Where were you?" he asked setting down a bottle of booze heavily.

"Getting you your money, what else." Allen replied tossing the wad of money to his master. Cross flipped through the bills.

"This seems light. Did you take any?" Cross asked taping his fingers on the table.

"N-no not a single dollar."

"You stuttered." Cross pointed out as he made his way over to Allen " You're lying."

"I didn't take any!" Allen yelled before he was slapped across the face with enough force that he staggered backwards.

"Stop the games. Where is the money you took?"

"I didn't take any!" Cross kicked out Allen's legs making him fall to the ground.

"Stop lying!" Cross began kicking Allen. Allen pulled his legs up to his chest and took the beating.

_"How I wish that vampire would come in here and kill this bastard.' _Allen thought before he passed out due to a kick to the back of the head.

* * *

**It seems I've done it again...I'm sorry. I just had this idea in biology and boom! I created this..thing. Anyways, is it good and should I continue?**


	2. Rusty Playground

Allen groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He sat up slowly hissing in pain as he touched a fresh bruise. Allen grabbed a nearby chair and used it to help himself stand. Gulping, Allen began searching the apartment for his master, praying to god that he had gone off with tonight's whores. Allen smiled slightly when he discovered his master gone.

"I hope my money is still here." Allen mumbled to himself as he crouched down and felt around in his boot for the bills he'd slipped there earlier that day. Finding the bills pushed to the bottom of his boot, Allen smile widened.

Allen's stomach let out a loud growl as he stood and straightened his shirt. Sighing, Allen left the apartment in search of food. Slamming the front door, and walking down the stairs quickly. Allen faked a smile and waved for the townsfolk that knew him well, pretending nothing was wrong.

It was late autumn and the nights had begun to grow cold. Allen's breathe floated away from him in clouds after dancing before him momentarily. Allen walked along the sidewalk leaving the city's edge and slowly entering the bustle of the center. Allen hated the city for many reasons. There were the common reasons everyone has; the bustle, noise, lights, and traffic. Then, Allen had his own unique reasons, all due to his unique appearance. His hair, so unnaturally white, like the snow that would surely begin to fall in the next few months. It caused him to look like an old man, people giving him unwanted help because of it. Then, there's his deformed left arm that he almost always covered with gloves and long sleeves of sorts. How he hated that arm, that red veiny deformed sorry excuse for an arm. Throw those two things together along with the long red scar that ran down the side of his face, made him look like a freak straight out of the circus. Well, yes technically he was, but he still didn't enjoy being treated in such a way. Sighing, Allen kicked a rock that laid in the center of the side-walk. It skidded along before him and Allen absent-mindedly continued kicking it along.

After crossing several streets and stopping just as many times to look at pastries and the like, Allen found the small night club that he knew his friends would be at. Entering Allen frowned as he noticed the large crowd. He began searching the crowd for the fiery red hair of his best friend and the green-tinted hair of said friend's girlfriend. Allen's smile reappeared when he noticed the red hair bobbing in the crowd.

"Lavviii!" Allen called over the music. The red topped figure turned to the direction of Allen and made its way through the crowd to join Allen.

"Hey its Allen!" Lavi yelled excitedly when he noticed who'd called out to him. He ran up to Allen with a large smile and open arms, wrapping Allen into a bear hug. Allen hissed in pain as his friend touched the fresh bruises that dotted his skin. "You alright Allen?" Lavi asked letting go of his friend and looked at him with concern.

"Cross noticed some of the money was missing." Allen admitted and tried to fake a smile to show Lavi that he was fine.

"You idiot! He's going to end up killing you one day if you keep that up!" Lav lectured, leading Allen to the table he'd been sitting at before.

"I know, I know. I just need another five hundred and I can leave that bastard." Allen let out a sigh, and his stomach growled loudly. "Where's Lenalee? She here with you?"

"Yeah she's somewhere. But, anyways. Are you hungry?" Lavi questioned sitting across from Allen. He picked up a bottle and took a swig, smiling.

"A bit." Allen admitted with a weak smile as his stomach made demon noises. Lavi reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. He pulled out a few bills and handed them over to Allen.

"Go ask Jerry for some food. He loves ya, he'll make you a lot for 'your' money." Lavi smiled. Allen reluctantly took the money from his tipsy friend and ordered his food. The chef smiled and left to prepare the vast feast Allen had ordered. Allen sat on one of the worn bar stools and let out a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Someone asked touching Allen's shoulder gently. Allen, who'd been daydreaming, let out a surprised yelp. Allen pried his eyes from the blank wall he'd been staring at and looked at the person next to him.

_'When the hell did they get here?'_ Allen thought as he studied the man before him. _'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'_

"I'm just having a horrid day. I was hoping some of Jerry's cooking would brighten it a smidge." Allen smiled, and the man to his surprise listened to him babble. The man seemed so familiar that he began studying each of his features to try to remember. The person before him was beautiful to say the least. His long blue-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. He seemed to be a few years older than Allen, maybe eighteen or nineteen, Allen guessed. Putting two and two together, along with the conversation he was having with the asian man he concluded, that this man was the vampire from his dreams. Allen's eyes widened with shock as he finally remembered the man.

"Vampire." Allen whispered to himself in utter shock. The man before him stiffened as he heard what Allen whispered.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice sending chills down Allen's spine.

"A-allen, and yours?" Allen replied, trying to keep his composure.

"I'm Kanda, and what did you say I was a...come on finish the sentence."

"V-vampire." Allen stuttered

"Congratulations. You're the first to guess what I truly am." The vampire whispered into Allen's ear. Allen swallowed and stared wide-eyed at the vampire. "Now let's go out for a stroll shall we, and discuss this 'maturely'." Kanda licked his lips and grabbed Allen's hand pulling him from the club quickly. Kanda lead Allen into the small long forgotten park that was a few blocks away from the club. The bushes were overgrown creating a wall surrounding the rusty play ground.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Allen asked as he was pushed against the metal pole of a street light. Kanda pushed a finger to Allen's lips and began eyeing his neck. Allen pushed his hand away and Kanda frowned.

"Be a nice play thing now." Kanda demanded as he pushed Allen's head to the side, exposing more of Allen's neck. The vampire clasped a hand over Allen's mouth to muffle any noise as he bit down on the creamy white neck. Allen's eyes widened in fear as he felt his blood begin to flow from the wound.


	3. Hospital Beds

Allen pounded at the chest of the vampire before him as he felt the blood leave him. His punches became softer until he let the fall to his sides. What's the point? He asked himself as he stared over the shoulder of the long-haired man before him. He was going to die here, in this overgrown, long forgotten park. Would anybody care? No. Nobody would care, his body would rot away in this place. Allen's eyelids grew heavy and each time he blinked it became harder and harder to open them. Then something happened that shook his blood drained body awake, the vampire withdrew his fangs from Allen's flesh.

"You're delicious." Kanda stated, licking the last drops of Allen's blood off his lips. Allen slid to the ground and placed a gloved hand over the wound as he tried to stop the blood flow. The white glove quickly became dark red with blood and he switched hands, letting the blood soaked one fall limply on his lap. Kanda frowned at the display and crouched beside Allen.

Allen let out a low yelp as he was picked up, bridal style, by his attacker. Kanda began running at a speed impossible for humans, with the bleeding Allen in his arms. Allen closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he was being carried up the front steps of a hospital. Allen grabbed Kanda's white shirt with a blood soaked hand, he'd rather stay and die with the vampire than enter the white maze of walls they called a hospital.

"Why did you bring me here?" Allen asked between quick breaths. Kanda smiled as he carried Allen into the building.

"I said you were delicious did I not. I'm not going to let such a sweet treat die on me now will I?" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear and he nodded slowly.

"Hey you! Get some doctors or shit! This boy's lost a lot of blood!" Kanda yelled at a nurse who was filling out paper work. Within a minute Allen was pried from Kanda's arms, placed on this bed and wheeled away to get medical attention.

* * *

Allen awoke to a room of only white. The ceiling, the walls, the bed, all pure white. Allen let out a groan as he shifted his weight, the world was still fuzzy.

"Looks like you're awake." Kanda said from the chair pushed against the wall of his hospital room. Allen turned his head to the side to look at him.

"It seems so." Allen said with a sigh. "Why'd you stop? I wouldn't mind dying."

"I already told you. Stop asking and stop with 'let me die. I'm useless' shit. If you feel useless I'll give you a job, be my little treat, to metaphorically brighten my day." Kanda replied with a small smile.

"Just don't almost kill me everyday." Allen smiled back. Kanda stood and looked through the closed blinds. The sky was beginning to become orange with the sunrise and Kanda pulled the curtains back in place.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Allen asked, trying to sit up. Kanda frowned and pushed him back down.

"The sun's coming up. I don't have enough time to get back to the house. Shit shit shit!" Kanda yelled leaning on the wall, sliding down slowly.

"Just stay here with me then. I need someone to talk to." Allen smiled as he watched the vampire get angry with himself. Allen laughed a moment as he watched Kanda throw punches at the air. Allen wasn't sure why, but he felt he could trust the vampire. He could have killed him back there, and yes he almost did, but he brought him to this god for saken hospital.

"Idiot Apprentice!" Cross yelled throwing open the door to Allen's hospital room. The girl under his arm giggled and closed the door behind them. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't have time to come down here every time you try to kill yourself!"

"I did not try to kill myself, and I never have! And you have plenty of time, you just spend all that time gathering whores!" Allen retorted with a frown. Cross pushed the girl away from him and walked up to Allen's bed side. Allen squeezed his eyes shut in preparation on what was about to happen. Allen willed the tears to stop as he felt the sting of his master's hand across his face.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Kanda growled grabbing Cross's hand before he could strike again. Cross yanked his hand back.

"Teaching this idiot a lesson and who the hell are you."

"He's just a friend, Master." Allen stated, laying down on the bed.

"Whatever. I just needed to know if I had to dump your body somewhere." Cross said before turning to the woman who he'd brought along "Come on babe, let's go to my place and continue this party."

The door slammed shut and Allen let out a relieved sigh as he rubbed the side of his face. Kanda sat on the side of Allen's bed and watched him for a moment.

"Who was that asshole?" He questioned a slight look of concern on his face as he continued to watch Allen.

"My Master. Don't mind him, he's always like that. I'll be leaving him soon, I almost have enough money to support myself until I get a job."

"Master? What is he teaching you?" Kanda frowned

"Nothing, he isn't teaching me anything. He's just my guardian and wants to be called that." Allen explained.

"That's...odd." Kanda replied. Allen laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right!"

"So, you're planning on running away?" Kanda asked, thinking maybe he could join.

"Yeah, I need around 500 bucks more and I'll have enough to live alone for three months, long enough to find a suitable job." Allen explained with a smile on his face.


	4. Allen's Dreams

"How'd you know I was a vampire?" Kanda asked once a nurse left the room. Allen sighed and tried to avoid the question.

"How did you know?" Kanda demanded, as he watched Allen fiddle uncomfortably with the rough bed sheets.

"My dreams." Allen mumbled looking away from Kanda's gaze.

"Really? Your dreams?" Kanda asked in non-belief. Kanda crossed his arms and waited for Allen to explain further.

"Yes, my dreams okay? My dreams come true! I had several of a long-hair vampire and you know what! There you fucking were!" Allen yelled as he sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the side. Allen began pulling the IV from his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kanda demanded as Allen slowly stood and grabed his blood-stained clothing from the nightstand.

"I'm leaving this shit hole! The suns going down in twenty minutes and you can leave then." Allen retorted entering the bathroom and slamming shut the door. Kanda sighed and sat down on the bed knowing he wouldn't be able to talk the kid out of leaving. Allen emerged from the bathroom dressed in his blood stained clothing, the stained faded into the white fabric, the color left over from when the nurses had washed them. Allen still had a scowl on his face as he tossed the hospital gown onto the chair.

"What crawled up you're ass, moyashi?" Kanda asked when Allen walked past him to open the curtains. The red-orange sky was almost vanished and the dark night sky took its place.

"I hate when people ask about my damn dreams! It pisses me off to explain it all then have to deal with all the "hey can you dream the winning lottery numbers? I'd sure like to know.' I just really hate it and they end up hating me when I can't provide for them!" Allen yelled, using more hand gestures than normal. Kanda allowed him to vent, not really paying attention as the white haired boy rambled on about how he hated the ability.

"I'm sorry to bring it up then." Kanda frowned.

" So where do you plan to go, moyashi?" Kanda asked as he watched Allen pull on his worn boots. Allen sighed as he stood and cracked his neck.

"Home, for now. And what the hell is 'moyashi'?" Allen replied, grabbing his cell phone and wallet from the night stand.

"I'll escort you, don't need you fainting along the way, and moyashi is you're new name,moyashi." Kanda smiled as he walked over to Allen.

"It's Allen. Al-len!" Allen protested. Kanda continued to smile as he picked Allen up once again and slid open the window.

"Hey! Put. Me. Down. What do you think you're doing?!" Allen demanded as Kanda stepped out of the room and onto the small ledge on the other side. Allen grasped Kanda's shirt inf ear of being dropped. Kanda chuckled as he jumped over the small gap between the hospital and the nearby building's rooftop.

Walking along the rooftops, Allen gave directions to Kanda as carried him. Allen gave up trying to be put down and allowed it. Kanda hopped down from the roof onto a second floor landing and put Allen down before the door of his apartment. Allen pulled a key from his pocket and fumbled with the lock. The door swung open and Allen stepped inside and flipped on the lights. Allen wandered around the apartment opening doors and returned to the kitchen letting out a happy sigh.

"Master isn't here." Allen smiled and began opening cabinets. "You want some food?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some for myself...you eat. I'll be back, if you want." Kanda replied.

"Ooh~ sorry, forgot," Allen said slapping himself in the forehead ashamed of his forgetfulness. "take you're time if you need to, I really don't care either way."

Kanda nodded and left. The streets were lively but most people walked in large groups, those who didn't seem all that appetising. Well all but one. Kanda noticed a small child standing int he middle of the crowds crying, most likely lost his mother. Kanda smirked and walked over to the child with a faked concerned face.

"What's wrong little one?" Kanda asked, kneeling next to the small boy. The child looked up at him, his blue eyes red from crying and his blonde hair messy from his panic. The boy wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"I lost my mommy." he replied and wiped his eyes again.

"Want me to help you find her?" Kanda asked with a smile. The boy smiled as well.

"Really mister?!" The boy smiled happily at the thought of finding his mother again. Kanda stood and offered his hand to the boy. "Yes, of course." Kanda replied pulling the boy into an alleyway.

"Where are we going, mister. We're supposed to go find my mommy. You promised." The child whined and Kanda clasped a hand over the boy's face to stop the whinning. The boy began to panic and pulled off Kanda's hand. The child began choking on sobs once more and kanda returned his hand so nobody would hear. Pulling the child to him, Kanda pushed the child's head to the side and licked his lips in hunger as he eyed the pale neck. The child squeaked in his hand and he bit down slowly on the flesh, allowing the blood to flow.

The child's blood quickly drained and Kanda dropped him heavily. He gave a quick once over of the alleyway in search of a place to stash the body. There was none and Kanda scowled as he bent down and propped the child against the wall.

"That's for the snack." Kanda whispered into the dead boy's ear before standing and leaving the alleyway, joining the bustle. The child did little to quench Kanda's hunger and he began searching for another place to find food. Noticing the club, he'd found Allen in, Kanda entered and sat down at the bar once again. A girl sat down a few seats over and sighed before burying her head in her crossed arms, crying. Her long green tinted hair spilled onto the sticky counter. Kanda frowned as he watched her slim body shake with her sobs. Sliding over a few seats, Kanda placed a hand on her bare shoulder. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch.

Kanda wanted to bypass the boring conversation he'd struck up with the girl in an attempt to make a meal out of her, so he nodded every now and then, and looking at the red-head dancing when she pointed at him. He found himself spewing some generic 'get over the break-up' nonsense and laughed inwardly that he had done so.

"...what's your name?" She asked smiling a bit.

"Kanda and yours?" Kanda found himself saying before he could stop himself. He mentally slapped himself and then shrugged it off.

"I'm Lenalee, nice to meet you Kanda." She smiled and extended a hand for him to shake.

"Would you like to go somewhere else? It's getting a bit crowded in here." Kanda asked shaking her hand. Lenalee nodded and Kanda led her out of the club and into the chill night air.

"Where are you taking me?" Lenalee asked as Kanda pulled her behind a building. Kanda smirked and pulled her close, beginning the same routine he's done when feeding for the past hundred years. A hand over the mouth to muffle the cries, push the head to the side and bite down on the neck. The joy of killing and feeding had long since gone and now the cries of his victims were silent to him.

Lenalee clawed at his chest until her body slowly became limp. Kanda removed his fangs from her flesh when every drop was gone from her and he wiped the blood from his mouth. After stashing her lifeless body in a dumpster, Kanda made his way back to Allen's apartment.


	5. The Last Breath Doesn't Mean Death

_"M-master? Master Yuu? The party is about to start and your father has requested you in his study." A maid said knocking lightly on the wooden door. Kanda pulled on long-sleeved silk shirt and pulled open the door. The maid squeaked an apology before running away, tripping on her own feet as she ran. He sighed and slammed the door shut to finish getting dressed for the party his father had set up for him. _

_"Stupid party. Stupid father. Stupid...stupid...stupid." He grumbled as he pulled on his jacket and removed the hair that fell inside. Tying his long hair up with a red ribbon, Kanda examined himself in the long mirror that hung on the far wall. Everything seemed in order, so Kanda snatched his family sword from his bed and reluctantly left his room. _

_Kanda's footsteps resounded off the high ceilings as he walked down the hallway towards his father's study. The route to the room was burned into his memory and he walked there absent-mindedly. Kanda pounded on the study door until he heard his father's deep voice telling him to enter. _

_"One of the woman at the party you are to wed. Pick whichever, I don't care which, all will give an advantage to our family. Pick wisely my son, for you cannot go back on your word." His father instructed, standing from his desk and fixing his jacket. Kanda nodded and headed to the party. _

_The party was boring, and droned on and on. Kanda leaned against the wall and woman in large dresses try to gain his attention. He would mutter a 'no' when asked to dance or move to another wall when they tried to strike up a conversation. The woman all looked the same in Kanda's eyes, all wearing pale dresses that dragged long the floor, and had their hair pinned up in some way. All but one. Kanda watched her as she walked across the ballroom towards him. _

_"You enjoying yourself?" She smiled looking up at Kanda with big, brown eyes. She pushed back into place loose strands of her long auburn hair with her gloved hand. She wore a long dark red dress that stood out against her pale skin and long black gloves that covered her slender hands._

_"This party is boring." Kanda replied pulling his gaze away from the girl before him to scan the crowd once more._

_"Fancy parties like this are always dreadfully boring, but if you try to make the most of it, it won't seem so boring. I usually find some other wall flower and try to have a decent conversation with them." She smiled extending a hand towards Kanda, who eyed it a moment before shaking it. _

_"I'm Sophia, pleasure to meet you mister..?" _

_"Kanda Yuu." Kanda completed. Sophia quickly released his hand and bowed. _

_"I'm sorry, I had no idea! Please forgive me!" She squeaked bowing over and over again. Kanda sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened with the sudden gesture._

_"What's got you so worked up?" Kanda asked as she shrugged off his hand. Kanda frowned knowing full well what it was._

_"I had no idea I was in the presence of someone...like you...I'm so sorry!" Sophia squeaked and bowed once more. Kanda let out a breathless sigh._

_"Please stop bowing, it's getting on my nerves." _

_"I-I'm sorry! Please if you don't want to talk to me, by all means leave...I don't want you being made a mockery because you've been speaking to a commoner!" _

_Kanda sighed once more "Would you'd like to go somewhere private? Where it won't matter who is who and or what status?"_

_Sophia smiled "Why yes, that would be wonderful. But won't you be scolded for leaving the party?"_

_"It doesn't really matter all that much. So,if you'll just follow me we can head over to the library to continue this conversation."_

_Sophia nodded and followed behind Kanda as he led her out of the ballroom. Their footsteps echoed as Kanda led her down the hall, hers softer than his. The footsteps melted together forming one sound as they stepped in time with another. The the footsteps jumbled together as Sophia slowed her pace then stopped. _

_"You shouldn't wander off with someone you've just met. You never know what they truly are." She laughed and Kanda tuned around noticing she had stopped following. _

_"What do you me-" Kanda started, cut of by Sophia's slender hand gripping his throat. Kanda gasped for air as she squeezed his throat with strength that a small woman like her should not have. Sophia smirked as she kicked out his legs and slammed his head into the unforgiving stone ground. _

_Sophia picked up Kanda's unconscious body and slung him over her shoulder like he was a rag doll. She carried him down the hall and kicked open the door to Kanda's father's study. _

_"Masters, I've brought the son like you wanted." Sophia said to the two people sitting at the desk. One in the chair and the other sitting cross-legged on the desk. Sophia dropped Kanda onto the small sofa that was pushed against the wall. She bowed to her elders and quickly left the room._

_"Tyki? Do you want the first taste of the son? I had the first from the father." The smaller one said running her hand through her spiky hair and kicking the arm of Kanda's father that hung off the side of the desk. _

_"If you insist." The male shrugged and stood. "Do you think he'll be a good addition to our group?"_

_"Yeah, he looks good enough." She replied, feeling hunger begin to set in as she watched Kana's chest rise and fall. She wanted to stop the beating of that heart, to drain it of it's warm blood. Tyki noticed her stare and sighed._

_"If you're that hungry, Road, just take the first bite I could care less." _

_Road's eyes widened in delight "Really? Thank you, Tyki! Oh but I'm going to wait for him to wake, I like to heard their cries." Road smiled as she heard the cries of past victims echo in her mind. _

_Kanda groaned and reached his hand back to feel for the newly formed lump on the back of his head. He hissed when he found it. Kanda sat up quickly and looked around the room. Noticing his dead father slumped over the desk and the two figures standing around the corpse, he quickly stood and tried to run to the door. __Road laughed and blocked his path, pushing his into the wall. _

_"You can't get away." She whispered, a large grin on her face as she ripped away the fabric that blocked her fangs from his neck. Road licked her lips before biting down hard on the flesh, the blood began to flow and she drank it greedily. _

_Kanda was limp now, Road smiled and removed her fangs from the flesh. She brought her wrist to her mouth and bit it, allowing her blood to bubble over the wound before flowing down her arm a bit. Road opened Kanda's mouth and willed the slowly dying Kanda to drink the blood that was being dripped into his mouth. Kanda took his last breath and slipped into unconsciousness. _

"Kanda!" Allen gasped, quickly pickng his head off the table. He looked around his apartment and wiped away his drool.

_'Just a dream, huh? If only that were true.'_


	6. Umbrella

**I'm so sorry about missing words and spelling errors in the past chapters...the words were there when I rechecked it...stupid doc manager...anyways..I'll try my best not to make any more**

* * *

Kanda knocked lightly on the front door before letting himself into Allen's apartment. He found Allen sitting at the kitchen table a large textbook before him.

"Welcome back." Allen greeted, not looking up from the paper he was scribbling on. Allen mumbled under his breath as he flipped to a new page in his notebook.

"So what are you doing? Homework?" Kanda asked picking up the book and flipping through the pages. Allen frowned and yanked back the book.

"Yes I am...and after this question...I...am done." Allen smiled slamming closed the book and placed down his pencil.

"You know you're not going to school tomorrow, right?" Kanda said sitting down opposite Allen.

"What do you mean? I've been out for two days already! That's long enough!" Allen whined.

"Yes two days, one was spent unconscious in a hospital and today was spent resting. You need another few days to rest."

"I'm going to school, and you can't stop me!" Allen said before yawning. "It's almost 12 and humans like to sleep around 12 so...you can stay here if you'd like. Master won't be back until tomorrow night, so you can stay the day even...I could care less."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kanda replied and Allen nodded, disappearing into the closet he dubbed his room.

Kanda sighed and wandered the apartment, but in the end there was nothing to do so Kanda silently left the apartment and climbed up onto the roof. The moon was not full anymore but enough that it filled the sky that was visible. Some small clusters of stars were visible between the other buildings, the glow of the city lights blocked out the faint glow most gave off. The sun slowly begun to rise as the hours passed and Kanda returned to the comfort of Allen's apartment.

Around six thirty Allen emerged from his closet. Allen yawned and pulled on a long-sleeved shirt. His white hair was still sticking up in some places and he ran his fingers through to fix it.

"Good Morning." Allen yawned as he shoved frozen waffles into the toaster.

Kanda sat up on the couch "Yeah, morning."

Allen flipped on the Tv and flipped to the channel 4 news. He placed his pile of waffles next to his three bowl fulls of cereal and began shoveling down the food as the news broadcaster droned on about recent animal attacks.

_"...this morning a small child was discovered, dead, in a downtown alley. This child is now the seventh victim in what authorities believe to be animal attacks. Each victim had a single bite wound on their neck, the bite is from a nonhuman source and led to their death." _

Allen placed down his empty bowl and glared at Kanda, who tried not to look guilty. Allen frowned and shoved the last waffle in his mouth before piling up his dishes and dumping them in the sink.

"I'm off." Allen called grabbing a black bag from behind the door and slipped his arms through the loops.

"Bye, Moyashi." Kanda called as the door slammed closed.

* * *

"Allen!" Lavi called running up to him the minute he stepped into home room.

"What is it, Lavi?" Allen asked as his friend began hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're alright! You disappeared from the club and were missing for two days!" Lavi yelled grabbing Allen's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"I'm fine as you can see, what did you think I was attacked by those wild animals?" Allen said sarcastically. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

"Oh! Me and Lenalee broke up, uh...you know the animal attacks...and that's about it." Lavi smiled as he dragged Allen to home room.

"You guys broke it off?"

"Yeah, wasn't really..uh...working out." Lavi replied rubbing the back of his neck, telling Allen it was an awkward topic.

The day was filled with questions about Allen's whereabouts for the past few days. All were answered with the same answer 'I was visiting family.', a common thing for people around him, and only select friends knew of his housing arrangements. By fourth period, Allen began thinking coming to school was in fact, a horrible idea. Allen had no idea what was going on, he stood when his name was called to get a corrected text and the next thin he saw was darkness.

The phone rang and Kanda snapped awake at the sudden noise that rang throughout the house. He snatched the device from the side table and answered it with a half asleep hello.

'Is this the guardian of Allen Walker?' The woman on the other end asked.

"What's this about?" Kanda replied and the woman took the question as a 'yes'.

'Allen fainted during class a few moments ago, nothing too serious, but it would be wise to come and bring him home.'

Kanda stood up quickly " What's the address?!" he practically yelled. The woman riddled off the information,Kanda took a mental note and hung up the phone with a sigh. Now, there was only one little problem, the sun is still up.

"Fuck!" Kanda yelled as he searched the apartment quickly for something to cover himself with. In the end he only found an umbrella, so Kanda popped it open and stepped into the sunlight for the first time in over a hundred years.

The sting of the sun's rays that filtered through the plastic umbrella still stung like a bitch as they fell on Kanda, causing him to smoke and grab everyone's attention. He walked as quickly as he could at a human pace, to the school, unnecessary attention is always frowned upon. Kanda gritted his teeth the entire way to keep his pain at bay. The wind picked up at one point snatching the umbrella from his hand. Kanda hissed in pain and ran for the shadows a large building gave off. He waited a few minutes for his burnt skin to heal itself before quickly making a run for the umbrella that was on the other side of the busy street.

The school came into view and Kanda dropped the 'normal' act and ran there as quickly as he could. After getting lost inside the halls of the large school, Kanda found the nurse's office and kicked open the door.

"Where's Allen?!" Kanda yelled at the woman sitting at the desk, she looked up from her paperwork and pointed to the blue curtain that was dividing the room. Kanda nodded and pulled the curtain to the side. Allen laid in one of the three beds that were shoved into the corner of the room. Kanda sighed in relief as he took a moment to watch him lay there.

Kanda snapped himself out of his trance and picked Allen up. Allen groaned in response and his eyes slowly opened.

"K-kanda?! What are you doing here?!" Allen asked as Kanda changed his hold on Allen.

"I came to get you, Moyashi." Kanda replied

"B-but its daytime! How'd you get here without...you know." Allen whispered so the nurse wouldn't hear.

"Umbrella, Moyashi...and can I ask a small favor?" Kanda asked after he signed Allen out of the office, Allen looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Mind holding it for me?"

Allen smiled and nodded. Kanda popped the umbrella and handed it over.


	7. Leaving Hell

"D-dead. What do you mean dead?!" Allen yelled into the phone. He sat down heavily on the couch and gripped the phone tightly as he waited for Lavi to reply

"She's dead, Allen. L-lenalee is dead." Lavi said slowly as he tried to hold back tear as he spoke each word. Allen felt tears well up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. Kanda looked over at him curiously as Allen failed to keep them hidden. Allen hung up the phone and wiped them away once again.

_Be strong, Allen. You can't break down just yet. _

"What's wrong, Allen?" Kanda asked as he watched tears drop onto Allen's clenched fists that rested on his legs.

"L-lena. L-lenalee is d-dead." Allen sobbed. Kanda pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Allen.

Allen began sobbing into Kanda's shoulder while Kanda patted his back awkwardly. The pair stayed like that for a few moments and Kanda allowed Allen to soak his shoulder with his tears.

"So how'd she die?" Kanda asked, really hoping she wasn't one of the girls he drained of life.

"L-lavi didn't say e-exactly. H-he said they didn't t-tell him the detail, b-but they kept t-talking about the animal attacks." Allen sniffled. Kanda stiffened, _'_

_No no no! I couldn't have! There's no_ way!

"Y-you didn't do it, right?" Allen asked, removing himself from Kanda's shoulder. He stood and walked down the hallway and into his room, returning a moment later holding a picture frame.

"This is her, the one with he long hair." Allen said pointing to the girl in the group photo. Kanda gulped as he saw the girl, her long green-tinted hair pulled into pig tails, just like the night he'd killed her.

"N-no. Must have been some other vampire, if they are even involved. I'm not the only one in this city you know." Kanda replied handing back the picture, lying through his teeth. Well, in truth there were other vampires in the area, but they were all weak, newly created ones, fifty years at most, created as part of the Noah's group. The Noahs are what the first vampires call themselves, they are as old as time itself. Those who are turned by the blood of a Noah, or even by one who was turned by them are considerably more powerful. Even getting a drop of their blood into one's system will give them energy, like a human's energy drink.

"Good, I'm glad at least it wasn't you. I wouldn't know what to do if you had." Allen said and placed the photo aside.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he watched Allen wiped his face dry.

"What is it, Kanda?" Allen replied, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Kanda asked, watching Allen fidget. Allen stiffened and looked over at Kanda, confused.

"What do you mean?" Allen questioned

"I have enough to cover what you don't have, if you want you can leave that bastard Cross and come with me."

Allen laughed for a minute and then sighed. "Seriously? Okay, enlighten me. Where'd we go?"

"Anywhere you'd want. Spain, Japan, Canada, Russia, China, Australia. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Kanda smiled in an attempt to cheer Allen up, but in reality he wanted to get Allen as far away from the truth as possible.

"One week." Allen said and stood with a small smile. "Give me one week, alright? Then we can leave!"

"Alright, any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"Anywhere." Allen smiled, though he was still utterly crushed that his friend had died.

"Alright, It's a deal." Kanda replied.

* * *

The week passed slowly,most of it tear filled and silent as the funeral passed and everyone began trying to forget. Allen didn't say a word to Lavi about leaving, though he knew he should. Allen just didn't want his best friend to become even further depressed. So on Friday, after his master was long gone, Allen pried up the loose floorboard and grabbed the money he'd been hiding there for over three years. Allen shoved as much clothing he could into his school bag, and smashed his cellphone on the hardwood floor. No need for anyone to track him with it. Allen ripped a piece of paper from a notebook and wrote a quick message to Lavi, telling him he'd find a way to contact him, and hid it in the last place anyone but Lavi would stepped out of his room and took one last look around his childhood home. He was glad he was leaving. He hate this place, every square inch was filled with horrible memories.

"Ready to go? We've got a train to catch in five minutes." Kanda stated grabbing Allen's bag and putting it on. Allen frowned.

"There's no train station around for fifty miles how are we going to get there in time?" Allen asked

"I'll carry you there, duh." Kanda replied and picked Allen up, carrying him out the door. Allen buried his face in Kanda's chest as the vampire began running. His eyes began watering as the cold wind whirled past and Kanda pulled him closer to himself as he ran.

The train was just pulling out from the station as the pair arrived. Kanda quickened his pace and jumped the last car.

"Excuse me, Sir. You can't come on the train like that." An attendant said as they entered the cabin.

"I think we can. Get us a first class car and one of everthing on the menu, alright. Here's money for the tickets and the meal, keep the change." Kanda stated removing bills from his pocket and pushed the into the man's hands.

"Right this way sir!" The attendant smiled and lead the pair through multiple cars and into an empty first class one.


	8. The Small Town With The Rolling Hills

Kanda pulled back the curtains and looked out at the moving scenery. Noticing the rising sun, he slid them back in place and sat across from the sleeping Allen.

_He's been sleeping a while, so he should wake up soon._ Kanda thought as he watched Allen's chest slowly rise and fall. Allen groaned in his sleep and rolled on to his side. Kanda yawned and decided that he should try to sleep as well.

Kanda laid down, sighed, and allowed the rocking of the train car send him to sleep. It must have been hours that he stayed in the dreamless sleep, before Allen shook him awake.

"-nda? Kanda. Wake up, you don't look so good." Allen said and placed a hand on Kanda's forehead. Feeling the cold, Allen jerked back his hand realizing Kanda wouldn't exactly have a temperature.

"I'm fine. I just need to find something to eat." Kanda mumbled, laying an arm over his eyes to block the light that came from the swinging light bulb.

"It's still only one in the afternoon, the train won't arrive at the nearest station until around ten." Allen stated and sat on the floor beside where Kanda laid.

"I'll just grab someone from the train. I'll be fine." Kanda said and Allen frowned.

"You'll just kill them, right. Here." Allen stated pulling gently at the red tie around his neck, then unbuttoned his shirt partially.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked sitting up. Allen stood and sat beside Kanda.

"Just, don't almost kill me this time alright." Allen said with a smile, pulling the collar away from his neck.

"I'm not going to do it." Kanda stated crossing his arms. Allen frowned.

"I said, drink my blood. It's not a request, BaKanda, it's a demand." Allen stated.

"I'm not doing it." Kanda replied and Allen slapped Kanda across the face.

"I said fucking drink my blood, and fucking like it! If you don't, when you least expect it, I'll push you outside in the middle of the day and lock the door!" Allen yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it." Kanda sighed and pulled Allen closer. He pulled away the collar once more and licked his lips at the sight of the white neck. Two small scars had formed where Allen had been bitten the first time, the small ghostly white fresh skin was raised slightly, and it caught Kanda's attention.

"Try to be quite." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear before he bit into the flesh. Allen gasped as he felt Kanda's fangs break his skin and a small stream of warm blood trailed down his chest as Kanda drank hungrily. Allen gripped at the back of Kanda's shirt as his body tried to get away from the fangs stuck in his neck.

"Nnn. K-kanda. Stop." Allen demanded as he began to feel faint.

Kanda mentally sighed, and removed his fangs from Allen. He licked the blood that still flowed slowly from the puncture wounds. Allen shooed him away and clasped a bare hand over the wound, standing he left the room to find something to stop the bleeding. Kanda laid back down on the bench and covered his eyes with his arm once more. A few minutes later Allen slid open the door and sat down across from him.

"Feel better now?" Allen asked and Kanda propped himself up on his elbows to reply.

"Much better, thank you moyashi." Kanda smiled, then frowned when he saw the dazed look in Allen's eyes. "What about you? You don't look so good."

"The names Allen, BaKanda! And I'm just a little faint, besides that I'm fine." Allen snapped back before laying down on the bench and turning his back to Kanda.

* * *

The train pulled into the station around 10:30 that night, Kanda carrying Allen who refused to awake from his slumber. The town the train had pulled into was nothing compared to the city. As Kanda carried the white haired boy down the street, he began looking for places that he could grab someone to eat easily at. The streets were mostly small houses, a few apartment buildings, a bar, book store, the three schools, gentlemen's club, an inn and a family diner that was tucked beside the entrance the the highway and main street. The lights at the inn were still on so Kanda crossed the street and entered the quant building. The man behind the desk looked up from his work and smiled widely.

"Welcome, would you like a room?" He asked still smiling widely. Allen mumbled in his sleep and the man laughed.

"We'll take a room." Kanda stated and the man nodded and grabbed a key from the hooks behind him.

"Name?" The man asked picking up a pen a flipping to a blank page in his book.

"Kanda Yuu." He stated and switched Allen to his other arm, Allen let out a groan of protest.

"You'll be in room four, my names Harold and my wife is named Annie. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Harold smiled and handed Kanda the key. Harold pointed to the stair way that was tucked in the corner of the building. Kanda nodded and carried the sleeping Allen up the stairs and into the room labeled 4. The room was small compared to most, two small beds lined the wall, between them was a small night stand that held a lamp and telephone. Large windows lined one wall, they looked out onto the rolling hills behind the small town. The peach shades had been opened and Kanda noted that he's have to remember to close them before sunrise.

Kanda set Allen down gently on one of the beds and pulled the covers up over him. Allen smiled in his sleep and pulled the covers up to his chin. Kanda sighed and walked over to the large windows. He unlatched one and let it swing open. The chill air blew in as Kanda propped it open. He looked back at the sleeping Allen before jumping from the room and into the street below.


	9. A Beautifully Sung Song And A Shadow

_The man was always covered with darkness, Allen never seeing his face. He couldn't tell you the color of his eyes, nor his hair. He was all dark. A black space in his memory as the black shadow followed him down the street of this small town. Allen quickened his pace and the shadow behind him did also. Always behind him, always near. Allen couldn't see the man, or what was hopefully a man based off of his heavy footfalls, behind the click of expensive dress shoes on the pavement made him aware of the person. The clicks were familiar by now, he'd hear them the moment he left the inn to go to town, or when he wandered the park at night, always there. The presence had begun to frighten Allen, and he hoped to god, if there was such a being, that nothing would happen to him tonight as he walked down the familiar roads to the inn. Allen clutched the stack of paperwork in his hands close to his body as he began running. The clicks quickened. Click, click, click. Allen's heart beat faster as they neared and he realized, that the shadow had enough of just following him and observing from afar. Click. Click. Click. __Allen turned into an ally way and hopped the fence that blocked his way. The clicks continued, and Allen was met with a dead-end. Back against the wall, Allen turned to face the man who'd been following him. He was met with a sickening smile that send shivers up Allen's spine. Allen gulped as the man slapped a hand onto the stone wall next to Allen's head. The man's long, wavy black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and his golden eyes flashed as he smiled down at the defenseless Allen. _

_"W-who are you and what do you want?!" Allen demanded as the man smiled down at him. The man placed a finger over Allen's mouth to silence him._

_"It's all over you! Where is he? Where's the freshly made vampire that Road was so fond about?" The man questioned and Allen slapped his hand away. _

_"Who are you talking about?" Allen questioned_

_"His name, it's been sooo long. Three? Yes, three hundred years. I think, but don't hold me against it, but isn't his name, Kanda Yuu?" The man said trying to remember the name of who he was searching for._

_"I'll ask again! Who. Are. You." _

_"Pardon me. Tyki Mikk at your service. Now tell me, where is he? You know him, I can tell." He smiled_

_"I'm not saying a word to you." Allen growled and brushed past Tyki. _

_Tyki grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him back. "I was going to let you go alive, but...another one for our group will be even better."_

_Tyki pushed Allen into the stone wall, knocking the wind out of him. He slowly unzipped Allen's jacket and ripped the collar of his T-shirt. Tyki admired the small scars that dotted Allen's neck before deciding where to make his own. Tyki slapped a hand over Allen's mouth. His muffled protests could be heard as Tyki's fangs broke the skin, allowing the blood to flow. The slight pain that Allen had once felt didn't bother him anymore, but the thought of this man taking his blood. Allen rolled his eyes in disgust and tried to push the vampire off of him as he was slowly drained of blood. Slowly, Allen became light-headed, slowly weak and he let himself fall limp. Tyki removed his fangs from the flesh and bit into his own. Droplets of blood bubbled over the wound and flowed over the side of his wrist. Tyki opened Allen's mouth and let the blood drop in. _

_"Welcome back, newcomer."_

Allen gasped as he woke and sat up quickly to search the room for the man who had just murdered him. Allen breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he was alone in the room. Allen swung his legs over the side of the bed and flipped on the lamp that sat on the edge of the nightstand.

Another reason Allen hated his dreams? He would sometimes forget that they were not reality as of yet. Allen calmed himself down, stood and searched the room further, he noticed that it was well past midnight and that Kanda was nowhere to be found. Allen realized that it was to be expected, them sleeping at different times.

Allen sat and thought about the dream. What exactly had happened? That man was obviously a vampire, but dropping his own blood into his mouth? That was something that Allen didn't want any part of.

Allen thought of what that could mean but gave up and crawled back into bed, pulling the sheets over his head.

* * *

Kanda creeped back into the room just before the sun peeked over the horizon. He latched the window shut and closed the peach curtains to stop any sunlight that might enter. Allen was still fast asleep so Kanda laid down on the bed next to his and closed his tired eyes. He dreamt of nothing, well mostly nothing, in the dark nothingness was a small light and he desperately tried to reach. As he walked, the light became brighter and Kanda trailed a hand along the stone wall that had appeared. He knew he shouldn't go to the light, it'd kill him, yet Kanda kept walking and the black nothingness slowly took shape. First it had been the light, then the stone wall and as Kanda stepped into the light, the nothingness was gone. He stood now in a forest, the tall trees souring high into the light gray, after the rain sky. The leaves dripped the recently fallen rain drops and the song birds began their calls once more. Among the song the birds and the rustle of leaves in the wind, was a song. Each syllable was beautiful and every note sung perfectly. Kanda followed the sound, and quickly came to a clearing. He saw a flash of white before he shot awake.


	10. Defensive

Lavi stared at the note in disbelief.

_I'm sorry, Lavi. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'll find a way to contact you once I get settled. Don't worry, alright? _

"Do you believe me now?" Cross asked from where he leaned on the door frame. Lavi nodded slowly and ripped the note into small pieces so Cross couldn't read it. He looked at Lavi curiously as he did so then took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I'll be going." Lavi stated and brushed past Cross who made not effort to move out of his way. Lavi slammed the front door closed and shoved the ripped paper into his pocket. He released a sigh and began his journey back to his apartment.

* * *

Kanda sunk his fangs into Allen's flesh. Allen yelped in pain as the fangs pierced his flesh. Kanda drank greedily. He loved Allen's blood, it was different than others, more sweet, so pure compared to the others of this world. Allen yanked his ponytail to tell Kanda to stop. Kanda understood and removed his fangs. He licked the blood from his lips and handed Allen something to stop the bleeding. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, one day he'd lose control and drink every last drop.

"We can't keep doing this." Kanda stated and looked down at Allen with a frown.

"We've only just arrived in this town, and I'm not being driven out because you went on a mass murdering spree like you did in the city. There aren't as many people here and they'll eventually link two and two together." Allen replied throwing the bloodied rag into the trash.

"It wasn't a mass murdering spree!" Kanda defended and Allen sighed.

"Well, I'm just glad you're not the one who killed my best friend, if you did I'd kill even joking, I'd chain you to a pole during the day and watch you burst into flames. So, I hope you're not lying about it." Allen smiled

"Yeah, that wasn't me, so don't chain me to a pole. Alright?"

"You're getting really defensive about it." Allen stated, curious to why he was getting so defensive about the topic.

"I'm not getting defensive!"

"You're getting super defensive about it. Don't tell me? You did didn't you?!" Allen questioned. Kanda gave a slow nod. "I can't believe you lied to me! What the fuck? Just what the fuck."

"Allen, I'm sorry. It was after I brought you back to the apartment, and I had no idea it was someone you knew. Please, forgive me." Kanda pleaded and Allen glared at him.

"Get out!" Allen said turning to the window, and pulling the curtains to the side to look out. The dim light in the room was beginning to get on his nerves. Kanda backed away from the area as the light flowed in.

"But it's the middle of the day." Kanda retorted

"Fine! I'll go." Allen declared opening the curtains all the way, making Kanda jump to the shadows of the far wall. Allen walked past and opened the door, grabbed his money from the table and slammed the door shut behind him.

Allen walked through the lobby not even stopping to mutter a hello back to the inn keepers, he just wanted to get out of that place. This was the fourth inn. They'd been at this particular one three days, nothing was familiar yet. Allen stalked down the street, still angry. Allen turned off the main road and headed into the forest that surrounded the city.

Allen walked into the forest thicket and hummed to himself as he did. He found a clearing and looked up at the clear blue skies above. Allen sat beneath a towering tree and let his head rest against the trunk. Allen closed his eyes and wiped away the tears that slid down his cheek.

"How could I be so stupid! Heh...I just met him and I let him drink my blood, and stay at my place, and I trusted that dumb ass vampire, and he lied to me, and killed one of my best friends. Why am I always so stupid? Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" Allen yelled at himself, more pissed at himself than warm glow that shown through Allen's eye lids was blocked, and Allen slowly opened his eyes. Before him stood a man, who smiled largely at Allen. Allen could feel his heart skip a beat as he studied the man before him. It was him, the man who kills him. Allen gulped and slowly stood.

"Can I help you?" Allen asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he did so. The Tyki's smile grew.

"Where is he?" He asked. Allen let his eyes widened, that was all the proof he needed. Allen took his chance and kicked Tyki's feet out. He ran, backtracking as best as he could. Allen stumbled onto the main road and rushed past the bustle. The sounds of the city were silent except for the clicking of Tyki's expensive shoes. Allen turned into an ally way and hopped the fence hoping that it would slow the vampire down. It didn't and Allen was met with a dead-end. Tyki smiled wickedly and slammed a hand onto the wall next to Allen's head.

"You want Kanda right, Tyki. If I don't give him over you'll kill me, and if I do you'll still kill me. So, might as well get a meal out of me right?" Allen stated, unzipping his hoodie and pulling down the collar of his T-shirt. Tyki made no movement, this being the first time someone told him to kill them. After a minute Allen let his collar fall back into place and brushed past Tyki. Tyki grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hmm...You're smarter than you look. I thought I could confuse you with that question and then the chance to run." Allen stated with a smirk, trying to keep his composure.

"You put the offer out, no take backs." Tyki said and he ripped the collar from Allen's shirt. Allen protested as he was shoved into the brick wall. Allen went wide eyed a Tyki's hand covered his mouth. The split second Tyki admired Allen's scars felt like an eternity and Allen wished it would end soon.

Allen let out a small yelp as Tyki bit into his flesh. The blood began to flow once more and Allen beat his fists against Tyki's chest in protest. They were ignored and Allen let his arms fall limply to his sides. Tyki removed his fangs from the quickly dying boy and bit into his wrist. Opening Allen's mouth, Tyki let his blood drop in. He willed the dying boy to swallow the blood. Allen felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Tyki pushed Allen into the shade of the tall buildings.

"Another strange one to add to the collection." Tyki said to himself as he left the ally way and walked into the sunlight.

_Thank god for Road's spells._


	11. Eternity

"Allen?! Allen!" Kanda yelled rushing down the road. He didn't care that the sun was still out, slowly creeping away. Kanda's skin burned as the last rays of light danced on the street. Kanda searched every place he could think of. He was about to give up, when he noticed someone familiar walking towards him. Kanda frowned and let the man approach.

"What do you want, Tyki." Kanda growled as the man clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Your little pet is in an ally way off main street." Tyki stated and brushed past Kanda. Kanda grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What did you do?!" Kanda asked and Tyki smirked. "You didn't!"

Tyki laughed and Kanda balled his hand into a fist.

"You bastard!" Kanda yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Kanda slammed his fist into Tyki's face, and Tyki smirked unmoved.

"Have fun with the newbie." Tyki smiled and walked away. Kanda turned on his heels and made his way back to the center of town. The first ally Kanda came to was empty except for a homeless man and a dumpster. Kanda cursed and ran to the next. Empty. Several failed searches later, Kanda found Allen slumped against the brick wall of the court-house.

"Allen? Allen." Kanda shook Allen and slapped him across the face in an attempt to wake him. Kanda took Allen's wrist in hand and checked for a pulse. Finding none, Kanda cursed and picked Allen up, bridal style. Allen didn't move, or make any noise as Kanda carried him from the ally way. The first thought that came to mind was that he'd need something to eat once he woke. People watched the two curiously as they walked down the street, but none made an effort to help, well all but one. She stumbled before Kanda and looked up at him, she tried to say something but she stuttered so much Kanda couldn't make out what she was saying. She brushed the stands of hair that fell from the bun, behind her ears. She fiddled with the clock key that hung on a chain around her neck.

"Speak up, woman." Kanda demanded and the woman made a yelp before nodding and trying again.

"I-is your friend okay? I-I can h-help if you n-need it." She stuttered and Kanda scowled. He dug into his pocket and removed the key to their room.

"Will you go to the inn and ask the manager for a first aid kit? Our room is number twelve." Kanda said and the woman gave a nod and carefully took the key from Kanda's hand before running off to do the task she had been given. Kanda repositioned Allen on his arm and began walking again.

* * *

"H-he's not breathing. Should we take him to a hospital?" The woman asked leaning over Allen.

"He's fine, he just need to wake up sometime soon. They don't always make it through he transition, you know." Kanda replied

"I don't think I understand." She admitted. Her face was still coat with worry as she watched Allen.

"What's your name, by the way?" Kanda asked, realizing that he said something he shouldn't have.

"M-miranda Lotto, and yours?" She replied

"Kanda and the one over there is Allen." Kanda stated and Miranda gave a nod.

"So w-what happened to him?" Miranda asked and Kanda glared at her before deciding to explain a little, she wouldn't live that much longer. Kanda walked over to the door and locked the door.

"I'll make this simple for you. Allen is dead, but hopefully not for long. See this is where you come in, when he does wake up, he's going to be hungry. So very hungry, you'll hold him over until we can get a few more." Kanda smirked.

Allen groaned, and Kanda spun around quickly.

"Allen? Are you alright?" Kanda asked, shaking his shoulder. Allen's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Kanda.

"I don't feel so well." Allen admitted. Kanda smiled and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"I was so worried." Kanda whispered as he pulled Allen close and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm still pissed at you, you bastard."

Kanda sighed and released Allen. He stood and grabbed Miranda, pulled her over to Allen. He smiled as Miranda pleaded.

"I thought you'd be hungry and I was right. I got you this as an apology." Kanda smiled.

"What are you monsters! What are you going to do to me?" Miranda asked struggling to free her arms from Kanda's grip.

"I'm not drinking her blood, BaKanda. I'd rather die." Allen stated, ignoring her question and please

"You're already dead, Moyashi. So, I'll take her if you don't want her." Kanda teased and Allen frowned. Kanda pushed Miranda onto the couch next to Allen, and she quickly moved as far away from him as she could.

"I said I'm not!" Allen stated, and Kanda shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her onto her feet once more. Kanda held her arms behind her back with one hand and used the other to rip the collar off of her turtle neck sweater.

"Doesn't she look delicious?" Kanda said sweetly and Allen licked his lips in hunger. "Oh~Do you want her now?"

Allen nodded his head and Kanda smiled. Kanda pulled Miranda over and sat her next to Allen. He sat behind her and turned her so she face Allen. Still holding her arms with one hand, Kanda used the other to hold her head to the side.

"Go ahead, Moyashi." Kanda said, and Allen gave a slow nod. He leaned forward and bit into Miranda's neck and she yelped in pain as Allen's fangs broke the flesh. She struggled against Kanda's grip, so Kanda released her head and grabbed one of her fingers, bending it backwards.

"Stay still or I'll break it." Kanda said and she began struggling even more. Kanda bent the finger back and the crack was covered by her cries. Miranda began pulling her weight on Kanda as Allen continued to drink. She eventually was drained and fell backwards, lifeless.

"Feel better?" Kanda asked, shrugging off her body.

"So much better." Allen sighed happily. Kanda chuckled. "What?"

"You have blood on your face." Kanda smiled and leaned in close. Kanda licked the blood from Allen's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Allen asked, pushing Kanda away. Kanda leaned in once again and smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kanda asked and kissed him.


	12. Return Of The Usagi

"I hate this!" Allen declared as he fell backwards onto the bed. Allen sighed and picked up a pillow. He began tossing it into the air and catching it. Kanda smiled and snatched it midair.

"Well, you'll have to get used to being a vampire. The first thing I guess, is getting used to sleeping during the day. So, that means shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay...sheesh." Allen rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his head. The bed next to his squeaked and Allen peeked out from under the covers.

"Oh...your sleeping over there?" Allen asked and Kanda rolled over to face him.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

"Nevermind!" Allen squeaked and pulled the blankets up to his nose. Kanda chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked as Kanda lifted his blanket and laid beside him. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and smiled.

"You sounded like you wanted to share." Kanda smiled. Allen muttered something Kanda couldn't hear, and Kanda kissed the top of his head gently.

* * *

Allen stared at the keypad of the flip phone he'd just bought at the gas station. He punched in the familiar number and put the phone to his ear. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The person on the other end asked, sounding tired. Allen gulped.

"Lavi? It's me, Allen."

"Allen! Where are you? Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I was worried sick!" Lavi asked, rambling off question after question.

"Lavi, we need to talk, it's important. I can't say over the phone. Can you come this weekend?"

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you exactly?" Lavi asked after a moment. Allen rattled off the place he wanted to meet.

"Come after sundown, alright? I can't go out in the sunlight." Allen commented and Lavi laughed.

"What are you a vampire?!" Lavi laughed and Allen nervously laughed.

"I'll see you then." Allen said and flipped the phone closed.

"Ready to go find something to eat?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded and pulled on his hoodie.

* * *

The week passed quickly for Allen as he adapted to his new lifestyle. He still hesitated to kill someone, but no longer needed Kanda's help to do so. The sun had finally set for the night and Allen awaited the knock on their door. Allen sat cross-legged on his bed flipping open and closed his phone.

The window opened and Allen jumped. Kanda climbed into the room with a woman slumped over his shoulder. She appeared to be unconscious. Allen frowned as Kanda tossed her onto the other bed.

"Kanda...I'm expecting a friend in a few minutes. Did you seriously just bring an unconscious woman here?" Allen asked. Kanda shrugged and sat next to the woman.

"You've got to eat, Allen. We can share her then stuff her in the closet until this friend leaves."

"Arg, fine. I get to go first, then you drag her to the bathroom and finish her alright?" Allen said moving the the other bed. Kanda nodded and Allen pulled the woman bit into her flesh and drank the blood greedily. Allen closed his eyes as he drank. The blood was disqusting but Allen tried to stomach as much as he could.

Allen removed his fangs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled and handed her over to Kanda. A knock was heard on the door, and Allen ushered Kanda into the bathroom.

Allen swung open the door and was greeted with a large hug from Lavi.

"Hey, Lavi. Long time no see." Allen smiled as Lavi released him.

"Yeah. What do you think you're doing?! Just leaving me like that." Lavi demanded.

"I had to get out, and I was offered the chance. I'm so sorry. But that's not what I have to talk to you about."

"Hey, Moyashi. That chick was nasty how did you stomach it?" Kanda asked closing the bathroom door.

"Kanda! If you didn't like her then go find someone else. You're the one who grabbed her, not me. I was here waiting for Lavi." Allen defended, then closed his mouth quickly.

"Allen, who is that and what are you talking about?" A very confused Lavi asked.

"Lavi, this is Kanda, Kanda, Lavi. Kanda is being a dick because he thought the chick he grabbed was nasty, which in truth she was, and he should just go find someone else." Allen explained.

"Uh...what?"

"I'm a vampire, got a problem with it? No? Okay good, because the moyashi has been one for a little over two weeks. No, it wasn't me who did it so don't get all angry at me or some shit. And with that, I'm off." Kanda declared. He kissed Allen on his way to the door and Allen swatted him away.

"So, you're a vampire?" Lavi asked and Allen nodded. "You don't sparkle, right?"

"No I don't sparkle! And if I did, I would pour holy water on myself and then go for a stroll in the morning!" Allen laughed.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Lavi asked

"Partially. I know what happened to Lenalee." Allen stated and Lavi looked at the floor.

"Oh yeah? What happened, everyone was told animal attacks." Lavi commented.

"It was a vampire. More specifically, it was Kanda." Allen stated as he sat down heavily on the bed. The room was silent for a few minutes as Lavi processed the information.

"So, that guy that just kissed you and left, killed my ex-girlfriend? Your best friend! You just run away with him. Did you forget that minor detail?" Lavi yelled and Allen sat silently taking the expected reaction.

"I just found out! I had no idea alright! Up until two weeks ago, I thought he was just the guy who helped me leave that ass hole Cross.I was so pissed, Lavi that I just left okay, and that was the worst decision on my life. I ended up being turned into a vampire because I left the inn that day." Allen retorted, standing to defend himself.

"I just can't believe you would stick around with him after he did such a thing." Lavi commented. Allen didn't say a word, not sure why he had even stayed in the first place. It was a good enough reason to leave, yet he stayed and Allen wasn't sure why.


	13. Unsure

"Are you every coming back to the city?" Lavi asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe when the whole 'animal attack' thing cools down and everyone forgets about it." Allen commented and Kanda let out a groan.

"Got a problem with it, BaKanda?" Allen asked.

"Not with going back to the city, but Moyashi, it's eleven in the morning. I would like to sleep, so stop talking to the baka usagi and get some sleep yourself. Either that or go somewhere else to continue your little talk." Kanda stated and turned so he laid facing the wall.

"Okay, sheesh. I guess it is kinda late...early?" Allen replied and Lavi frowned at his obedience.

"What did he just call me?" Lavi whispered and Allen chuckled.

"It's the language of the strange, rare creature called the BaKanda. People have studied this strange creature and have tried deciphering its strange form of speaking, they have been able to translate the strange noise into the common english. He called you a stupid rabbit." Allen smiled and was hit in the head with a pillow. Allen caught the pillow before it hit the floor and whipped it back at Kanda. Kanda snatched it off the ground and tackled Allen, who hit the floor with a large thud. He grabbed the pillow and covered Allen's face with it. Allen giggled from beneath and tossed him off. Lavi just sat on the bed and watched the scene before him. Allen continued to laugh as he stood and kicked Kanda's feet out from under him. Kanda grabbed Allen and pulled him down along with him.

"Ow!" Allen cried and he hit the floor. "That hurt BaKanda!"

"Oh I'm sorry, want me to kiss it better?" Kanda teased and Allen giggled as Kanda tried to. Allen laughed and tried to run away, jumping onto one bed to another. Lavi stood and walked to the far corner of the room, out of the way, with hopes of not being caught in it.

"Kanda...Kanda...stop! Leave me alone!" Allen demanded as he was cornered by Kanda.

"Let me think...nope." Kanda smiled and leaned in close.

Quick, loud knocking was heard on the door. Kanda cursed under his breath and went to open the door. Kanda opened the door, looked at the person, then slammed it shut.

"Kanda! Don't do that." Allen scolded coming up behind him and shoving him aside so he could open the door.

"Hey there, newbie." Tyki greeted as he stepped into the room. Allen backed away slowly and Kanda stood before him protectively.

"Oh, is that anyway to greet someone?" Tyki asked as he surveyed the room.

"Tyki, get out!" Kanda growled and Tyki chuckled.

"I just came to see how your pet was doing?" He smiled

"And who is this?" Tyki asked appearing behind Lavi and wrapping his arms around him . Tyki smirked as he pulled off Lavi's eyepatch. Lavi shook him off and slapped a hand over his eye.

"Give it back!" Lavi demanded. Tyki smiled and twirled it. Lavi frowned.

"I'll think about it if you tell me who you are." Tyki smirked.

"My names Lavi, alright, now give me back my eyepatch!"

"Oh fine, you're no fun. I'm Tyki by the way." He smiled, and Lavi frowned as he retied his eyepatch.

"So newbie." Tyki said turning towards Allen. "How do you like being a vampire, you can thank me now."

"Tyki just get the fuck out!" Kanda growled and Tyki continued to smile.

"You're a little young to be bossing me around, Yuu." Tyki replied, and Kanda frowned. Kanda grabbed his sword that had been stowed away beneath the bed, and unsheathed it with a smile.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yuu." Kanda said through a clenched jaw, he took his blade and stabbed it through Tyki. Kanda pulled it out, and turned away to sheath it.

"Still have that temper I see. Oh man you ruined my favorite shirt!" Tyki frowned pulling the band shirt away from his body to look at the blood covered hole that was in it's direct center.

"Holy fuck! Are you alright?" Lavi asked as he watched a few droplets of blood hit the hardwood floor. Tyki turned and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you were just stabbed through with a katana." Lavi replied, with slight worry on his face.

Tyki sighed and lifted his shirt. "I'm one of the oldest vampires. I think a small wound like the one Yuu just gave me would heal in a matter of seconds."

"You're completely healed? That's incredible. I wish I could do that." Lavi said as he looked at Tyki's unscarred stomach.

"That could be arranged." Tyki smiled, fangs peeking out. Kanda tapped his foot impatiently. Allen jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and Kanda stopped.

"Is that all you came here for?" Allen asked, wanting the man to leave.

"Oh no. Yuu, Road wanted me to tell you that you need to go back home pronto. So, I came guide you back."

"I'm not going back to that shit hole!" Kanda pouted like a child. Allen looked up at him confused.

"We relocated, Yuu, we're at little mansion that you know very well. And you, my little red-head, can come along as well. No, I insist!" Tyki declared sitting on the bed, he tapped his feet on the floor, knocking mud from the bottom of his worn work boots.

"Where is this place?" Lavi asked, slightly curious.

"Japan, where else?" Kanda replied, and Lavi smiled.

"Oh~ Japan! I've always wanted to go!" Lavi commented, happily.

"Lavi! What's Bookman going to say about all this?" Allen asked and Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. After a minute his eye lit up, he stood abruptly and declared. "I'll tell him I'm going there to study! He'll believe it. It's not the first time I've done something like this."

"So it's decided! You'll all come with me back to Japan!" Tyki stated with a large smile.


	14. A Slight Smirk And A Pout

"Panda-jijii! Listen...stop talking...if you stop talking I'll explain!" Lavi yelled into the phone as Bookman began asking him questions.

"I bet he won't be allowed to go but goes anyways." Allen whispered to Kanda and Kanda nodded in agreement.

"I don't care what you say! I'm going anyways!" Lavi declared before flipped the phone closed.

"So you're coming with us, cutie!" Tyki asked, hugging Lavi from behind. Lavi shook him off and scowled.

"Yes, I'm going with you." Lavi replied and he fell backwards onto the bed. Allen let out a loud yawn and he covered his mouth lazily with his hand.

"I think everyone should go and get some sleep, we'll be leaving in the morning." Tyki stated and Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Are you stupid, Tyki. You of all people should know we can't go out in the sunlight." Kanda commented and Allen went to point out that small detail, but Tyki beat him to it.

"Road can work wonders with spells. She made me this charm that allows me to do things that would usually kill a vampire. That being going into the sunlight, holy water, entering a home without invitation and so on." Tyki explained pulling off a leather string from around his neck. Dangling from the string was a crystal. Tyki let the three admire it a moment before tucking it back into his torn shirt. "She also made one for Kanda, and a third one because she thinks I lose things too easily. So I suppose this one is for you, Allen."

Tyki pulled two more crystals from his pocket and handed them to Allen and Kanda. Each hung the charms around their necks.

"So meet here at 8 am." Tyki stated with a smiled before leaving. Allen grabbed a pair of pajamas from his worn school bag and left to change. Allen returned a minute later wearing baggy flannel pants that dragged on the floor, and an over-sized white t-shirt.

"Got a place to stay, Lavi?" Allen asked as he pulled open the curtains slightly. The sun beamed in and Allen cautiously put his hand in the small stream. Feeling no pain, he opened the curtains completely and smiled.

"I don't." Lavi admitted as he joined Allen before the window.

"You can take the empty bed, is that fine Kanda?!" Allen called and Kanda peaked his head out of the bathroom. His hair was down and he had his well-known look of annoyance on.

"Can Lavi sleep in the empty bed?" Allen nodded in agreement. Kanda sat on the bed and ran a brush through his hair.

"You two share a bed?" Lavi asked and Allen laughed nerviously.

"Problem with it, Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked and Lavi shook his head.

"Umm...yeah, this is awkward. I'm going to sleep now." Allen stated, jumping onto the bed. He pulled back the blankets and climbed inside, pulling the blankets up to his nose and snuggled happily into the pillow. Lavi fell backwards onto the other bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Kanda frowned and climbed into bed beside Allen, wrapping his arms around him as he fell asleep.

* * *

8 am the door was kicked open and Tyki stepped into the room smiling.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Kanda looked at him with disgust and Allen zipped his bag and swung it onto his back.

"The boat leaves in five minutes so we should go!" Tyki suggested and Lavi looked at him like he was crazy.

"We have five minutes how do you expect us to get there in time?" Lavi questioned crossing his arms. Tyki smirked and crept closer to him.

"We'll run, of course! I'll carry you nad those two will do whatever the hell they want." Tyki replied

"Now, lets go!" Tyki exclaimed, picking up a protesting Lavi. He pushed open the window and jumped into the ally below. Kanda and Allen followed closely behind as the group ran towards the docks.

They arrived just as the boat was leaving, and they managed to jump aboard. Allen fell to his knees panting, thankful they'd stopped running. The boat was large , and appeared to be a privately owned cruise ship. A few attendants and passengers went about the deck at a slow pace, having a long time until they reached Japan. Tyki led the group inside the boat and down a few hallways until they entered a room which house what appeared to be the office.

"We have two rooms reserved. Here are our tickets and such things, bring us to the rooms immediately." Tyki stated handing the woman at the front desk some papers. She snatched them from his hand and scanned them, making sure everything was in order. She stood and smiled.

"Right this way, Sir." She said motioning for the four to follow her. They did so and she led them back down the hallway they'd just walked down. She stopped before a closed-door and produced a key. Unlocking the door she stepped aside, an handed the key to Tyki.

"The other room is across the hall, here is the key for that room. Please have a wonderful time." She smiled before turning to leave. Kanda and Allen took the already unlocked room and Lavi and Tyki the one across the hall. Stepping inside, Allen was slightly amazed by the room. Two queen beds were pushed against the wall, each overflowing with over-stuffed pillows. Against the opposite wall was a small desk. Allen removed his bag and tossed it onto one of the beds. He let out a sigh before sitting down in the chair before the desk and switching on the TV that sat on it. Allen flipped through the channels mindlessly until giving up and switching it off once again.

"This lasts how long?" Allen sighed and Kanda finished retying his hair before replying.

"No idea, ask Tyki later. It will be a while that's for sure." Kanda stated and Allen pouted, crossing his arms. Kanda chuckled and stood before him.

"What is it?" Allen asked as Kanda looked down at him.

"You're cute when you pout." Kanda said bending low, and pulling Allen in for a kiss.


	15. I Think I Might Love You

The ship pulled into the harbor of a small English city. The passengers were told they would be staying in port for a day, and everyone was allowed to leave the ship. A few strays stayed aboard while the rest left to explore the small city. The four left the boat and adjusted themselves to being on land once more. Tyki had told them that this was their stop. Allen had become annoyed with the old school bag that he'd been carrying around and he, in frustration at the worn, torn bag threw it overboard along with it's contents. Now Allen only owned the clothes on his back, but everyone else was no better off. Only Kanda had something extra, that being the katana he always carried. It was close to dinner and the streets were partially empty due to the time. Kanda looked around hungrily and Allen had to hold him back as he went to grab the first person he saw. The three hadn't eaten since the day before they boarded the ship and each were starving.

"We'll get a motel room for the night, find a group people to suck dry, then depart before the morning light breaks." Tyki said as he walked before the group.

The city had two motels, one was utterly disgusting and they could smell the stench of the place before entering the parking lot. The second though, three times as expensive, was chosen and everyone pitched in for the two rooms. Allen stepped into the bathroom and looked at the empty mirror and sighed.

"I'm never going to get used to this reflection thing!" Allen called to Kanda as he washed his face. Kanda leaned on the door jamb and smiled. Grabbing a towel from the large pile, he ran one end under the faucet and twisted it to remove the excess water. Kanda lifted Allen's chin so he looked up at his and began wiping down his face. When he was finished Kanda smiled and kissed Allen gently. Allen smiled and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck and standing on his toes to be at his height. Lavi cleared his throat to alert the two that he and Tyki were still in the room. Allen blushed and pushed Kanda away.

"Let's just go get something to eat, alright." Allen said as the awkward silence began.

"I know we're all hungry, but we can't go get someone with these things on." Tyki said pulling his shirt away from him in disgust.

"While you guys decide if you're going or not, I'm leaving." Kanda stated leaving the room. Allen followed closely behind. Tyki swore and trailed after them, leaving Lavi to await their return.

Allen sat in the bar next to Kanda and Tyki, each scanning the small crowd for someone desperate. Within twenty minutes all three of them had their sights on someone. Tyki had already returned from his meal when Allen was having the girl leave with him. Allen shoved her into the ally and sunk his teeth into her flesh. She choked back sobs as Allen slowly drained her of her life. Once she was lifeless, Allen looked down at the dead girl with pity.

_It's not like I want to do this._

Allen propped the dead girl against the wall of the building and headed back into the bar. Kanda and Tyki sat waiting his return. Kanda stood and Pulled him close.

"You have some blood on your mouth, let me get it for you." Kanda whispered into his ear before kissing Allen. Allen blushed and pushed him away.

"B-BaKanda! We're in public, don't do that." Allen demanded with a frown. Kanda chuckled and released him from his arms. Tyki clasped a hand on Kanda's shoulder and smiled.

"Come on love birds, we shouldn't leave the cutie alone much longer." Tyki stated before brushing past the crowd to exit the bar. Allen and Kanda followed and within a moment they were back at the motel, climbing the rickety stairs to their rooms. Tyki opened the door to his room and found Lavi passed out on the bed, he laughed, and closed the door behind him.

Allen sat down heavily on the bed and sighed. He pulled off the worn boots he'd been wearing and tossed them into the corner of the small room. Allen absolutely hated staying in a disgusting place like the one he was in at the moment. Kanda removed the katana from it's place and laid it down on the empty bed. He removed the red string that held up his hair and shoved it into his pocket. Allen's stare never left Kanda as he removed his worn t-shirt.  
Allen stared at the tattoo that was on Kanda's chest.

"Like what you see,Moyashi?" Kanda asked standing before Allen, who didn't even notice that Kanda had moved. He was just staring at the vampire.

"Hmmm?" Allen noised staring into Kanda's dark blue eyes. Allen came back to his senses and blushed a deep red. Kanda bent to Allen's height and pulled him in for a kiss. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and pulled him closer. Kanda broke the kiss and laughed at the still bright red Allen.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kanda stated and walked into the bathroom. The shower ran the room filled with steam, which didn't help Allen, who was trying to stop blushing. The water stopped running and Kanda emerged from the bathroom with a wrapped around his waist. Allen blushed madly once again as Kanda grabbed new clothing they'd just acquired. Kanda turned around and smiled at the dazed Allen. He stalked over to Allen, and bent low once again to kiss him from his day dream.

Allen snapped out of his day dream and smiled kissed Kanda back. Kanda broke the kiss and unzipped the hoodie that Allen wore. He slipped the jacket from Allen, and pulled the black shirt from Allen's body.

"I think I might love you." Allen whispered


	16. Lollipops

_The forest was dark and damp. Allen wandered around aimlessly in search of a way out of the never-ending forest. Everything was silent except the drips of raindrops falling off of leaves and onto the forest floor. Allen pushed back a branch to walk on the overgrown path that was once made by the wildlife that was surly still lingering. The trees that soured into the grey sky broke, and Allen stepped into the clearing, happy to be out of the dense woods. Allen sighed and sat on a fallen tree, not wanting to go any farther. The silence of the woods was killing him, and Allen began singing to himself to fill that void._

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umare ochita kagayaku omae Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga..." Allen sang, a small smile on his face as he remembered the lyrics to the song his adoptive father had once taught him. He wasn't sure what the words meant, it wasn't in a language that he understood. Allen quickly ended his song as he heard a branch break behind him. He stood and quickly ran off before he could get a good look of the person. _

Allen bolted awake and draped an arm over his tired eyes. Kanda stirred next to him and wrapped his arms around Allen, who sighed and allowed him. Allen stared at the ceiling for the longest time, before giving up on sleeping once again. He shrugged Kanda off of him and rolled out of the bed. Kanda reached for the absent Allen in his sleep, then buried his face in the pillows when he couldn't find him. Allen chuckled and grabbed his new clothes from the bag beside the bed. He quickly pulled on his clothes and threw away the old ones. Allen sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Kanda's shoulder to wake him. Kanda slowly woke and got dressed. Shortly after, Tyki kicked in their door with a large smile on his face. Lavi followed in after him, yawning and stretching as he did so.

"You love birds ready to leave?" Tyki asked

"I guess we are." Allen replied, pulling on his boots. Kanda grunted in response as he tied back his hair.

"So how are we getting there now? Don't tell me..." Lavi stated, trailing off at the end realizing what Tyki had in mind.

"I've rented a car for us all. We can all take turns driving and all that good stuff." Tyki smiled.

"I guess I was wrong." Lavi commented with a slightly embarrassed look on his face and Tyki smiled.

"How can you be so cute and not even try?" Tyki questioned as he crept closer to Lavi. He smiled and pulled Lavi close.

"What are you doi-" Lavi began to question before Tyki kissed him gently. Tyki broke away not a second later and smiled.

"Alright, now let's go." Tyki said as he left the room. Lavi absent-mindedly followed and Allen and Kanda trailed after. Tyki led the three to an old, beat up truck.

"Shotgun!" Lavi screamed and climbed into the truck. Kanda frowned and climbed into the back of the rusted vehicle and Allen joined him, leaving Tyki to drive.

"Preferences on music?" Tyki asked as he turned on the truck. Nobody seemed to care, so a random station was chosen. Lavi began singing along not half way through the second song and Tyki smiled in amusement as Lavi sang off-key to a Taylor Swift song. Allen leaned against Kanda and slowly fell asleep in the warm glow of the sun. When Tyki finally let the truck roll to a stop it was at a back-wood gas station. Allen jumped from the truck and yawned still half asleep. Kanda stayed inside and Lavi basically rolled from the passenger seat.

"So what was that earlier?" Allen asked Lavi as he took package after package of candy off the self. Lavi shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips off of another shelf.

"That kiss? I have no opinion. All I have to say is that I'm not gay." Lavi replied, dumping his armful of food on the counter. Allen did the same and the cashier began ringing up their pile of junk food.

"You aren't gay? Don't make me laugh. You are, if anything, bisexual...you like men, Lavi." Allen laughed. The cashier raised an eyebrow in question and continued to ring up the candy.

"What makes you think I'm gay, or bisexual or whatever?" Lavi asked, slightly hurt by what Allen said.

"You seriously don't remember last summer? Oh well, you'll remember eventually." Allen shrugged, handing the money to the cashier and grabbing the three plastic bags that were over flowing with his sweets.

"Wait! What did I do last summer?!" Lavi called chasing after Allen as he walked out of the store.

"Try and remember stupid, because I'm not telling!" Allen smirked, climbing into the back of the truck next to Kanda. Allen pulled out a bag of lollipops and unwrapped a strawberry flavored one. Allen licked the treat happily and failed to notice Kanda staring at him. Half way through the ball of flavored suger on a stick, Allen noticed Kanda's gaze.

"Want a lick?" Allen asked removing the pop from his mouth and licking his lips to remove the sticky syrup that stuck them together.

"Huh?" Kanda asked snapping out of his dream. Allen held out the lollipop and smiled.

"Want a lick of my lollipop?" Allen asked again. Kanda shrugged and quickly kissed Allen before he could react.

"Strawberry?" Kanda questioned as he pulled away from a blushing Allen.

"Uh-huh." Allen noised and Kanda smirked, taking the lollipop from his hand and popping it into his mouth.


	17. Death

"How much longer?!" Allen whined from the back seat, shaking the seat before him to wake Kanda.

"Yeah! How much longer Tyki?" Lavi repeated climbing into the front of the truck to change the radio station.

"We'll stop for a few hours one of the next exits." Tyki replied steering the car around an old woman driving slow in the fast lane.

"Good because my ass in numb!" Lavi yelled shoving Kanda over and sitting on the inch of available seat.

"Will you get the fuck out of here?" Kanda growled whacking Lavi on the head before he shoved him off of the seat.

"Ow! You're so mean to me Yuu!" Lavi said sitting back down beside Allen, who laughed as Lavi rubbed his red forehead. Kanda turned around in his seat, grabbed Lavi's collar and pulled him quickly to the front, purposely making sure he hit his head on the back of Tyki's seat.

"Don't you ever call me that again or so help me god, I will kill you." Kanda growled

"Hey! Nobody kills him, he's mine!" Tyki announced pulling Lavi away from Kanda with his free hand. Lavi shook Tyki off and climbing into the backseat once more, kicking Allen in the head as he did so.

"I'm not yours!" Lavi stated and Tyki smirked. Tyki adjusted the rear view mirror as he slowed the truck as they neared a toll booth. Kanda gathered pocket change and counted up the amount needed and handed it over to Tyki. Lavi and Allen snickered at a joke that Lavi had just told. Lavi fixed his bandanna and Allen unwrapped ripped open a bag of gummy worms. Time seemed to slow down in those few seconds before the impact. The SUV whamed into the truck at full speed sending the truck skidding forward and tumbling onto its side.

Allen whapped his head on the back of the seat, blood oozing from a gash across his forehead. Tyki gripped the steering wheel in both his hands, having ripped it from its place in the impact. Kanda sat covered in broken glass, clutching his broken arm. Lavi landed a few feet from the car, laying unconscious on the pavement, leg bent at a very odd angle. People stopped and a group quickly gathered around the crash. The three vampires climbed out of the wrecked truck, rubbed sore necks and fixed broken bones. Tyki looked around frantically when he noticed Lavi wasn't among the group. The sirens were heard and the group cleared a way for the ambulance to enter. As they did so, Tyki saw Lavi sprawled on the ground, his single emerald eye staring lifelessly at the blue sky. Tyki pushed past the still-lingering people and kneeled on the hot pavement next to Lavi, picking him up and holding him tight.

"Hey...wake up Lavi." Tyki pleaded, shaking Lavi slightly. Getting no response over and over Tyki's eyes began to water, droplets falling onto the raw skin the was on one side of Lavi's body. Allen closed his eyes and looked away as one of the paramedics pulled Tyki away and began seeing what could be done. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen as he watched the three paramedics do everything in their power to bring him back. After several minutes that seemed like an eternity, the men stopped their attempt and let their heads droop in disappointment.

"He's gone, I'm sorry there was nothing we could do." One said to Tyki who once again held Lavi in his arms, looking down at him with a weak smile.

"I'll fix you up, don't you worry." Tyki whispered into Lavi's ear.

"Sir, we're going to have to see you and any other passengers that were involved in the crash. We'll take the deceased for now."

"No." Tyki mumbled gripping at the back of Lavi's torn shirt.

"But Sir." The paramedic protested and Tyki growled at him, causing the man to look at him curiously before backing away slowly.

Tyki didn't care at that point who saw and who didn't, if it was possible or a lost cause, he just didn't give a fuck anymore. He bent over Lavi and sank his fangs into the still warm flesh. Tyki drank what was deemed necessary before removing his fangs and slicing open his wrist with a small pocket knife. He opened Lavi's mouth and let the crimson droplets fall into it. Tyki ushered the dead boy to swallow, and wiped away his tears with his other wrist.

"What are you doing, Sir?" the man asked as he watched Tyki.

"Bringing him back..." Tyki said before picking Lavi up and carrying him over to where Allen and Kanda stood.

"You can't take his corpse with you!" The man called as Tyki stalked off. Kanda and Allen shrugged and slowly followed.

* * *

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Allen asked as Tyki laid Lavi down on the worn sofa that sat in the center of the abandoned cabin they'd stumbled across.

"I don't know. I've never turned a dead man before." Tyki admitted as he sat down on the dusty floor. He pushed Lavi's bangs from his eyes and frowned. Kanda sighed and sat down heavily on the chair, laying Mugen across his lap.

"There is nothing we can do but wait and see how this all plays out." Kanda said and Allen looked at him, arms crossed.

"Kanda...don't say that...he will wake up. I don't have a doubt." Allen said tapping his foot on the hardwood floor, sending the dust flying. Kanda chuckled, grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him onto his lap, knocking Mugen onto the floor as he did so.

"He'll wake up...I promise." Kanda said holding Allen tight. Allen nodded and rested his head on Kanda's chest, eyes slowly closing as he did so.


	18. Awakening

"Tyki, it's been three days...I don't think he'll wake up." Allen said sitting down next to Tyki on the hardwood floor. Tyki looked up from Lavi's body and smiled.

"He will, I know it." Tyki stated and Allen sighed.

"Moyashi, just leave him be for now." Kanda said, clasping a hand on Allen's small shoulder. Allen nodded, and stood, brushing the dust from his pants.

"What now?" Allen asked as he stalked down the hall. He flopped down onto the king sized bed and sighed. Kanda chuckled and grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto his feet.

"What are you doing?" Allen questioned as Kanda pulled him close. Kanda just smiled, tilted Allen's chin up and kissed him gently. Allen chuckled as Kanda pulled away from the kiss and pulled him back down by the collar of his shirt. Allen kissed Kanda, holding him close as he did so. Kanda smiled against the kiss and pulled Allen closer to deepen it. Allen pulled loose the red string that held back Kanda's long hair, and ran his fingers through it as Kanda continued to kiss him. Kanda unzipped the blue hoodie, removing it and throwing it across the room. He pulled Allen close once again, running his fingers gently over the small white scars that dotted Allen's neck. Allen closed his eyes and shivered at the gentle touch, Kanda chuckled noticing the effect it had on the other vampire. Allen's silver eyes opened once more and he smiled before pushing Kanda against the wall. Kanda smiled and easily escaped Allen's grasp, pinning the other to the wall just after. He ripped the poorly made shirt from Allen's body and dropped the strips of fabric to the ground. He stepped closer holding Allen close with one hand and the other tangled in Allen's snow-white hair.

Kanda began kissing Allen once again, moving slowly down his pale body. Allen stiffened in Kanda's arms and the older vampire smirked pausing his descent to kiss the younger on the lips. Kanda pushed Allen to the wall once again, pinning his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked again giving him a questioning look and Kanda snickered once again.

"If I say 'you' will you get mad?" Kanda questioned, still hold Allen's arms to the wall.

"Yes I'd get mad!" Let go of me..." Allen stated and Kanda rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. Allen rubbed his bruised wrists and glared t Kanda.

"What's wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he watch Allen fall backwards onto the bed again.

"I don't want to talk about it, BaKanda. Please, just leave." Allen said. Kanda sighed and backed out of the room.

* * *

Tyki sat on the floor still, tired eyed. He yawned and looked back at Lavi's lifeless body.

"Why won't you wake up?" He asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Tyki, he isn't going to wake up...stop holding onto a dead kids hand and go bury him in the woods." Kanda stated walking into the room.

"You're wrong about that, Yuu. He'll wake up, I know it." Tyki said stretching.

"Can you go see what's wrong with the idiot while I go out?" Kanda asked, ignoring the use of his first name.

"If you pissed him off, I'm not talking to him. Bring him back someone and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Tyki suggested and Kanda nodded before leaving the room, slamming the back door as he left. Tyki yawned once again and leaned back on the worn couch. With a sigh, Tyki struck a match as lit a cigarette. He exhaled slowly, watching the smoke rise. A hand moved Tyki, snatching the cigarette from between his lips and putting it out with their fingers. Tyki quickly turned around and smiled.

"Lavi!" Tyki smiled hugging the revived Lavi.

"W-where am I? What happened?" Lavi asked as he was crushed beneath Tyki.

"We got into an accident, you were thrown from the car and died before the paramedics could get there. I gave you my blood, welcome back to life." Tyki said with a smile, hugging Lavi tighter.

"How long was I dead?" Lavi asked as Tyki released him from his grip.

"Almost four days. I was getting worried. But look, your face is not ripped to shreds anymore." Tyki said tapping Lavi's cheek.

"Hey Tyki? Have you seen BaKanda around?" Allen asked yawning as he entered the room.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled jumping over the couch to tackle his friend.

"Tyki, I'm hungry...got anything here to eat?" Lavi asked from beneath his friend.

"Yuu went out for a bit, I told him to bring someone back for Allen because he pissed him off. He'll be back soon I think." Tyki replied with a smile.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Do you want me to slice off your head." Kanda growled kicking open the door, his hands busy holding an unconcious woman and a teenaged boy under his arms.

"Try it!" Tyki laughed and Kanda stood motionless for a moment before putting the two down.

"Moyashi...I'm a sorry about whatever I did earlier. I brought you something to eat though." Kanda said gesturing to the humans that sat slumped against the wall.

"Hey if you don't mind can I have one? I'm starving!" Lavi asked jumping over the back of the couch to get a closer look at the two. He poked the woman in the face and giggled.

"Can I have her, Allen?" Lavi asked with a huge grin, mouth-watering. Allen giggled and allowed him. Lavi smile grew as he pulled to woman into his arms and pulled the shirt away from her neck. He bit into her neck and drank greedily, blood running down his chin as he did so. When Lavi was done, Tyki chuckled and pulled him back onto his feet.

"You've made such a mess." Tyki said before he licked the blood from Lavi's face.


	19. Events In The Past

"Now that we have a fourth who can't be in the sunlight, and only three of Road's crystals, we'll have to travel at night once again." Tyki said once things calmed down.

"Good job, Lavi! You fucked everything up!" Allen joked.

"What are you talking about? How is it my fau- wait! I see where you got that idea. Okay." Lavi said with a large smile.

"I'm so glad you made it through that, I was so scared." Tyki said hugging Lavi tightly. Lavi pat his back awkwardly as the ancient vampire hugged him.

"We should go now, it's almost after sun down." Kanda commented as he watched the two hug in disgust. Lavi pushed Tyki off of him and stood, slighty wobbly, and dusted off his pants.

"Let's go!" Lavi exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. After grabbing everything that hadn't burned in the wreck, that being the bag of candy Allen had grabbed when leaving the wreckage, and hiding the bodies of those they feasted on, the four departed the moss-covered hunting cabin.

Taking off at a sprint, Tyki led the way, the other three following close behind. Lavi would occasionally skip past Tyki, or run backwards, sideways and doing cart wheels. Allen questioned where all that energy came from, Kanda rolled his eyes, and Tyki chuckled as he watched.

The four ran on until they reached a good-sized city near sunrise. They stopped, out of breath before a small hotel that was tucked into the center of town, surrounded by small shops and restaurants that were closed at this early hour. The lights were on in the main lobby and the silhouette of a robust man could be seen through the shades. Kanda pulled open the door, the bells before it ringing, Allen and Tyki following, Lavi halting before the door.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Allen asked as Lavi stood in the door way. Lavi beat his fists at the air before him, it rippling before him. The robust innkeeper looked at him curiously, then returning his attention to Kanda, who was busy signing the group in.

"He can't enter without a crystal. The hotel is considered a home of sorts." Tyki stated, handing his crystal to Lavi. Lavi could then stepped into the building with a triumphant laugh. Kanda snatched the two room keys from the man's sausage fingers and grabbed Allen's collar, dragging him up the stairs to find their room. Tyki and Lavi followed closely behind, wanting to grab their key from Kanda.

Kanda remembered he had their key and tossed it to them, hitting Lavi in the face with it when he failed to catch it. He unlocked the door and stepped inside with a sigh, pulling Allen in.

"That hurt, Kanda. I'd appreciate it if you stop pulling me around by the collar, I'm not an animal!" Allen said with a frown.

"Allen."Kanda whispered as he pulled Allen close, his accent making it sound more like 'Aren' than 'Allen'. Allen quickly pushed him away, making sure to step away after.

"Don't touch me!" Allen demanded as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"What's wrong with you, Moyashi?" Kanda questioned, stepping forward. Allen backed away again, not responding.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Kanda demanded, and Allen looked down at the floor sadly.

"W-When I w-was six years old I first began living with that b-bastard C-Cross. Soon after he began to...uh...molest me. When I got older he...he..." Allen burst into tears, and allowed Kanda to hug him. Allen cried, his fists holding the fabric of Kanda's shirt. Kanda felt tears well up in his eyes and wiped them away with the back of his hand. He kissed Allen's head, hugging the crying vampire tight.

"It's okay, Allen." Kanda said, trying to calm Allen. After a few awkward minutes of Allen crying and Kanda just standing there unsure of what do to,he was able to stop.

"I'm sorry." Allen said, trying to smile. Kanda chuckled and used his sleeve to dry Allen's face.

"It's not your fault, Allen." Kanda stated holding Allen close. Allen hugged Kanda tight, forcing back tears.

"Kanda?" Allen noised, his face buried into Kanda's chest. Kanda pulled Allen off of him and held him an arm's length away.

"What is it?" Kanda asked concerned.

"I'm hungry!" Allen smiled, his fangs peeking out from beneath his upper lip. Kanda chuckled, hugged him again and sat down on the bed.

"I suggest we order room service, and snatch the guy that brings it up." Kanda suggested and Allen nodded enthusiastically.

After ordering the cheapest things on the menu, and ten minutes of waiting, a knock was heard on the door. Allen jumped around excitedly as Kanda opened the door and pulled the middle-aged man inside the room. Allen jumped around on the bed as he watched the man try to escape, Kanda pulling him back, holding the man's hands behind his back. Kanda forced him to sit, and Allen gleefully jumped to the second bed, sitting beside the man.

"Who goes first?" Allen asked, mouth-watering as he pulled down the collar of the man's green shirt.

"I can wait, you go ahead." Kanda replied. Allen's smiled largely and he pulled the man over. Allen pulled off the small green hat the adorned the man's head and put it on with a giggle.

"Allen, stop playing with your food." Kanda scolded and Allen frowned.

"W-who are you people?! What are you going to do to me?" The man questioned

"Vampires! And let me just say I am _starving!_" Allen sang before biting into the man's flesh. He gasped as the sharp pain and Allen quickly covered his mouth before he could call for help. That would be a very, very hard thing to try to explain.

Allen drank geedily, the blood running down his chin as he gulped down each droplet. And after what seemed like an eternity to Kanda, who growled in hunger as he watched drops of blood roll down Allen's face and onto the bed, Allen removed his fangs from the flesh and passed him over to Kanda. He bit into the other side of the man's neck and drank the last of the blood quickly.


	20. Save us

_The lightning flashed, and the house shook with thunder. The air smelt of the wet, and the drip of rain on the roof drove everyone 'd been stuck inside the house without anything to eat for almost a day now, and everything was beginning irritate was the perfect setting for something to go horribly, horribly wrong. Something always goes wrong now-a-days. Three of them were gathered around the fire that was struggling against the damp that made everyone sweat and feel miserable. Tyki kicked open the door, his arms full with logs, dripping wet. He dropped the wood onto the floor, removed his shirt and rung it out over the stove, the water sizzling as it hit the hot metal. Allen brought the mug of tea to his lips and drank the hot liquid ever so slowly. Lavi sat cross-legged, holding his own mug tightly, running his thumbs over the brim absent-mindedly. He brought the mug to his mouth, hands shaking. He slowly took a sip, hands gripping the mug until it shattered. The chips of red clay cut his hands yet he made no move to brush them away._

_"Help me." He whispered holding his hands before him, the bloodied tea dripping from his hands. He watched the nails on his trembling hands grow longs and sharp, like the claws of an animal. Lavi grabbed at his face, beginning to scream in agony as his fangs grew longer, cutting into his bottom lip as they grew _

_"Help me, Allen!" Lavi screamed reaching towards him. Allen stood quickly and backed away from his friend, unsure of what to do._

_"What's going on, Tyki? Kanda?!" Allen asked looked around frantically. He saw only darkness. The fire, darkness and Lavi, who was still screaming and wriggling in pain. _

_"Help me, Allen!" Lavi pleaded and Allen looked down at him in worry. Allen heard the snapping of bones, and he realized it was Lavi's injuries returning. Allen's eyes widened as Lavi toppled to his side. He turned toward Allen, using his unbroken arm to pull his body along the dark hall way that had suddenly stretched between him and Allen. _

_"You did this to me!" Lavi shreaked as he pulled himself along. Allen backed away slowly, tears streaming down his had his hand reached back in search of the wall, the door, anything. He fell backwards, tripping over some unknown object, landing with a thud. He looked down to see Kanda's arm between his feet. Allen screamed as Kanda's glazed over eyes stared at him, unblinking, unmoving, dead. _

_"You did this to me." Kanda said, his voice rough, his hand grabbing Allen's 's unblinking eyes looked up at him. Allen kicked him off and backed away again. Kanda stood slowly, his shoulders drooped, head down, hair falling around him. His clothes were torn and still bleeding gashes could be seen even in the darkness. Kanda shuffled his way over to Allen, the unmistakable odd-footfalls and dragging told Allen something was wrong with Kanda's didn't wait a moment to question why the elder vampire was limping, half-dead and in pain. Allen turned on his heels and began running in the opposite direction. The long, dark hallway in which Allen ran seemed to go on forever and Allen question his progress in the attempt to escape whatever place he had stumbled closed his eyes and ran, in the total darkness there was no use in it. In his attempt to flee, Allen ran into someone, falling backwards as he bounced off their chest. _

_"You did this to me, Allen." Tyki snarled grabbing Allen by the collar and pulling him to his feet. _

_"You killed me." Kanda stated from behind. _

_"I would still be alive if not for you!" Lavi said grabbing onto Allen's leg and pulling himself up._

_"Why didn't you save us?" All three asked in union. Kanda unsheathed his katana and raised it high._

Allen sat up quickly in bed, dripping in sweat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his legs, struggling not to cry.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked turning to face him, his hair tangled and reached over and touched Allen's arm when Allen didn't reply. Allen jumped and looked down at Kanda with frightened eyes.

"What is it Allen?" Kanda asked, sitting up, concerned. Allen said nothing once again, and Kanda sighed.

"Did you have one of your dreams?" Kanda asked pulling Allen close and hugging him tightly. Allen nodded, burying his face in Kanda's chest.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, still hugging Kanda tightly.

"Yeah?"

"I'll save you." Allen whispered, with a sad, small smile. Kanda hugged him tighter and sighed.

"I don't need saving, Allen." Kanda stated

"But, Kanda, in my dream everyone was dead and you blamed me for it all." Allen protested. Kanda frowned and kissed him gently.

"You're the one who needs saving, Allen. Those dreams are just predictions, the future isn't set in stone just yet. I'll help change it with you, if that's what you want."

"You'd really do that for me?" Allen asked wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Kanda chuckled as he did so.

"I'd do anything for you, Allen. I'd help prevent the future you see if it means staying by your side. It's because I love you." Kanda stated and Allen's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Allen asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"I love you, Allen." Kanda repeated. Allen stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity to the elder vampire. It wasn't because he didn't know how to respond, but because he couldn't find his voice. Whenever he went to speak, nothing would escape his lips. In truth, Allen was terrified.

"Don't you know I love you too, BaKanda." Allen smiled, finding his voice. Kanda smiled, pulled Allen closer, and kissed him.


	21. Melodies

Several days had passed since the nightmare, and the four had managed to catch a ship heading to Japan, though it would be several days until they'd arrive. The four stayed hidden with the cargo until late at night when they'd go out onto the deck for a bit of fresh air. The hunger was beginning to gnaw at them, tearing them apart as the minutes when by. The ship they snuck onto didn't have a single passenger, that leaving nobody to snag, the crew having to check in daily. If one of them were to be taken, it would be noticed immediately. So after two days of growling stomachs, Lavi suggested something that everyone had been thinking.

"Why not drink each other's blood?" Lavi asked, his voice not cheerful as usual. Kanda scoffed and ignored the question.

"Lavi, I don't think we can do that, right Tyki?" Allen said, looking to Tyki for backup. He thought for a moment before putting together an answer.

"It isn't something that is frowned upon, so to speak, but there are many things that can happen when doing this. One. You could change and be unable to take in human blood without gagging on the disgusting taste. Two. If both drink at the same time, the two become bonded. This is even worse because like the first, you cannot drink easily human blood nor the blood of any other vampire besides the one you just drank. I don't know if I'm explaining this enough, but simply put, if one is killed, then the other will die shortly after. Human blood will be drinkable, but will be like thick tar and such when drinking it. There is a 50% chance that one of these two will happen to us. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"I don't care, I'm hungry~" Lavi whined.

"What do you guys think?" Tyki asked, seemingly open to the idea.

"We couldn't do that, right Kanda?" Allen asked turning to Kanda.

"No way in fucking hell. I can wait." Kanda said and Allen nodded in agreement. Lavi sighed and hugged Tyki.

"Tyki~ Can I have just a little? Please!" Lavi begged looking up at Tyki, his one emerald eye shinning.

"Uh...yeah sure." Tyki replied and Lavi smiled largely.

"Thank you so much!" Lavi smiled, giving Tyki a quick kiss before letting his eyes fall to his neck. Lavi pulled down the collar of Tyki's band T and bit into the flesh. Tyki gasped as he felt Lavi's fangs break through his skin allowing the blood to flow. Lavi drank it greedily, a small trail running down his chin and dripping onto his jeans. Kanda growled in hunger and looked over at Allen, who was looking away from the pair, knowing he'd become even hungrier just by watching.

"Moyashi." Kanda stated, getting Allen's attention.

"Wh-what?" Allen noised, hunger starting to get the best of him.

"Just a little?" Kanda asked, ignoring the pair who had switched, Tyki now drinking the blood from Lavi's veins.

"I want first!" Allen stated, pulling Kanda close before he could respond. Allen unbuttoned Kanda's shirt and slid the fabric down his shoulder. He brushed Kanda's hair away and bit down onto his neck. Allen closed his eyes in delight as the blood entered his mouth and he began to drink. Kanda's mouth watered at the thought of drinking Allen's sweet blood once again. He was so near the old scars that dotted Allen's neck right now, and it was becoming harder to resist the temptation. He just wanted to make another mark on the boy's skin. Kanda smirked slightly, managing to bring himself closer to Allen's neck. He bit hard onto the flesh, allowing the familiar tasting crimson blood to flow. Allen removed his fangs from Kanda's flesh and frowned.

"Kanda?" Allen said pulling on Kanda's hair to get his attention. Kanda removed his fangs and sighed, licking the droplets of blood from Allen's wound.

"Kanda, you idiot!" Allen scolded, hitting Kanda over the head. Kanda let out an involuntary 'ow' and glared at Allen.

"What did I do?"

"You...I...We...You idiot...I can't...Couldn't you wait? Tyki specifically said "If both drink at the same time, the two become bonded." And what did you fucking do?" Allen stated with a frown.

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda stated

"You know, Yuu, you really are an idiot." Tyki said after removing his fangs from Lavi's neck.

"Yeah Yuu! Really stupid." A light-headed Lavi put in, giggling softly as he did so.

"I'm not stupid and don't fucking call me that!" Kanda yelled, his voice echoing off the metal walls.

"Stop being so loud, Kanda. They'll hear us." Allen scolded, hitting Kanda over the head again.

"So violent today, Allen." Lavi giggled, and Allen frowned not responding. Allen yawned, passing the reflex onto the other three.

"Let's just sleep, and then discuss this when we wake." Tyki said, yawning once again. Allen sighed and laid down on the floor, joined by Kanda who laid beside him. Allen quickly drifted off into sleep, though he hoped he wouldn't.

_Allen walked through the darkness aimlessly. 'How did I get here?' he thought as he walked. A dim light appeared and Allen rushed to it happily. The dark was killing him. A strange notion, Allen thought, but the dark was making him forget everything. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore._

_"Welcome, Allen." A voice greeted and Allen looked around confused. _

_"Is that who I am?" Allen called as he stepped into the lighted area. The clouds parted and the room filled with the silver moonlight. Columns. Cracked columns surrounded him, in a large circle, holding up the ceiling. Allen noticed the floor was sand, deep sand that had accumulated over the years of being uninhabited. _

_"Lacrimosa dies illa. Qua resurget ex homo reus." A girl began singing, Allen turned to see a girl sitting in the sand, holding an old man close. Her long blonde hair fell around her and she looked up to the sky, eyes closed as she sang, the sad song that caused Allen's eyes to fill with tears. She stopped mid-verse and turned towards Allen, her body creaking and popping as she did. Allen stepped back realizing she wasn't human. Her one blue-grey eye was fixed on him as she forced her jaw to open, the hinges inside creaking. _

_"Thank you for letting me sing until I broke." She said before toppling to her side. Allen stepped back when she didn't move again. _

_A piano began to play. A familiar melody to Allen. He turned to the source of the notes and found a dark-hair man tapping gently on the ivory keys. His eyes were closed and he smiled as he played the notes. Allen pressed on imaginary keys, following the man's melody. _

_The man began to sing "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume..." He paused and slammed his hands down on the keys. He turned and walked towards Allen, stopping a few feet before him._

_"I am Neah, the one who will destroy everything." He said out stretching a hand. _

_Someone else had begun to sing, Allen not noticing until the last verse. "Hoshi hitotsu. Hakaba de yurete! Kietekuyo!" _

_They turned their guns to Neah and fired. The loud bang echoing off of the high walls. Neah fell to his side, eyes wide in shock. Allen stepped away from the body and watched the blood get soaked up by the sand. _

_"Hello, Allen Walker, I am the Millennium Earl." A robust 'man' greeted from behind the twins. Allen wasn't completely sure if he was even human, the large smile on his face made him question what was so funny. He looked up to the girl hovering above him, holding on his top-hat as he did so. _

_The girl sat on a pumpkin-topped pink umbrella, her gaze never leaving Allen. _

_"Lord Millenium, Is in search of you, Looking for the heart now, Have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him.  
I'll see if it's true." She sang, waving her finger side to side to keep the beat. _

_"How would it feel to have your still-beating heart ripped from your body?" Tyki asked grabbing Allen from behind, shoving a hand into Allen and wrapping his gloved hand around his heart._


	22. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

_Allen closed his eyes slowly, waiting to have his heart ripped out of fingers, those gloved fingers that didn't leave a mark on him as they played with his insides. Tyki's fingers, he felt them tighten around his quick beating just didn't get how that was possible._

_ Though terrified, Allen did his best not to show it, glaring at the group of strange people before him._

_"Who are you people?" Allen asked not removing his gaze from the small group._

_"We are the family of Noah, and we wanted to welcome you to our family, properly." The girl who sat on the umbrella smiled, unwrapping a lollipop and licking it happily. _

_"What do you mean?" Allen questioned, still trying his best not to pay attention to Tyki who still had his hand wrapped around his heart. _

_"You're one of us, Allen Walker. Nothing more than that." Tyki stated, removing his hand slowly from Allen's chest. _

_"What are you talking about? What is 'the family of Noah' what is this 'us' you're talking about? Am I supposed to be impressed by all of this? Your stupid magic tricks? This is all a dream! I know it is!" Allen questioned, looking directly at the fat 'man' before him. _

_"We, the clan of Noah, are the original thirteen vampires and one disappointment that started it all." Tyki explained and Allen nodded, still slightly confused. _

_"Sadly though, Skinn was killed by your precious Kanda a few hundred years ago." The girl said with a frown. She popped the candy back in her mouth and sighed._

_"Why did you kill this man?" Allen asked gesturing to Neah's lifeless form. _

_"Haha~ He isn't dead!" The blonde haired twin laughed, pointing his golden gun to his brother's head. His brother held his own gun to the blonde's head and grinned._

_"Not dead at all~" His brother continued_

_"What do you mean 'he isn't dead'?! You shot him in the fucking face in case you've forgotten!" Allen yelled gesturing, once again, to Neah's body._

_"Not dead~ Not dead~ Not dead~" The blonde brother sang and his brother laughed. _

_"The idiots mean, he's just wearing a sheep's clothing for the time being." Tyki stated, holding his head in annoyance as the twins continued to laugh. _

_"But why did you kill him?!" Allen repeated sternly._

_"Tried to kill~ He tried to kill~" The blonde brother sang, half laughing as if it was all a big joke._

_"He tried to kill the Earl!" His brother finished, shoving his golden gun back to it's place, pressed up against his brother's head._

_"Okay...Who's the sheep then?" Allen asked curiously. _

_"You~" The twins sang in union._

Allen gasped as he woke, covered in a cold sweat that he wished he could wash off immediately. He sighed when he remembered he couldn't. Kanda mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over so his back was to Allen.

Allen sighed once again and stood, his legs slightly wobbly, and made his way to the open door. The early morning sunlight blinded him momentarily as he peered around the corner to see the amount of bustle was on deck. The cool wind ruffled his hair and he took in a deep breath, momentarily happy with the action. Allen exhaled and felt the familiar hint of disappointment when his breath didn't float away like it used to. He wasn't alive anymore. His body was cold. His heart beat slowly. Dead, yet alive.

After noticing the crowd, Allen quickly ducked back inside. He slumped to the floor next to Kanda and began drumming his fingers on the floor.

"I hate this. What the hell did that dream mean?! They all mean something! And that dream made no fucking sense!" Allen yelled, punching at the ground, denting the thick metal slightly.

"Allen. Stop yelling and punching. Someone will hear you." Kanda warned, grabbing Allen's fist before he could strike the ground again.

"Easy for you to say." Allen stated, pulling his hand back. "You're not dreaming of fat men, murders, singing dolls, and...and a group of vampires that said one of them is fucking inside of me, fucking inside of me. What is that all about, huh? No, Kanda. You aren't dreaming of psychopathic twins who hold guns to each others heads, a girl who sits on a flying pink umbrella, and you certainly not dreaming of Tyki trying to rip out your heart."

Allen sniffled, and wiped his teary eyes. "It was too real, Kanda. Way too real. Why would I dream something like that?! Is it going to come true? Are you guys all going to die by my hands alone? Please, Kanda, tell me it won't happen. Ever."

"Allen, it was only a dream. It will not and cannot happen. Please believe me about this, okay?" Kanda said, pulling Allen close and kissing him gently.

"I believe you." Allen smiled, kissing Kanda back.

"If you two are going to do that, then me and Lavi will too!" Tyki called from the corner, where he pulled Lavi closer.

"Get off of me. I'm trying to sleep here." Lavi whined and pushed Tyki off. He snickered and moved back to Lavi's side with a smirk. Lavi sighed, giving up, allowing the elder vampire to move closer.

"Are they asleep again?" Allen giggled once they were quiet once again.

"It seems like it." Kanda grinned.

"How much longer do you think?" Allen questioned with a sigh, pulling his legs close and resting his head on his knees.

"Two days at the most." Kanda commented

"Kanda! I can't wait that long to eat." Allen frowned and Kanda chuckled at the bit of immaturity

"Moyashi," Kanda started

"My name is Allen." Allen corrected

"Allen, would you mind calling me by my first name?" Kanda asked.

"I'll make sure to do that." Allen smiled, hugging Kanda tightly.


	23. Welcome

"Who are the Noahs, Tyki?" Allen asked as Tyki rummaged through a crate out of boredom. Tyki turned around quickly at his name and looked at Allen curiously.

"What was that?" Tyki questioned

"Who are the Noahs?" Allen repeated with a scowl. Tyki sighed, put back the array of objects he held and leaned against the crate that he'd been rummaging through.

"The Noahs are a race of vampires that have the ability to reincarnate, and because of this they are extremely reincarnate, I don't mean they are reborn in that way, they kinda possess the nearest compatible person and then move on. They remember everything from their past 'lives' and are essentially the same person. They are extremely powerful and even those turned by them are also."

"Okay, one more thing. Are you a Noah?" Allen asked. Tyki tensed up at the question and stayed silent for a minute.

"Are you or are you not?" Allen questioned sternly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently

"I am, what of it?" Tyki said quickly. Allen frowned.

"Who is the Millenium Earl?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Tyki scowled, placed a hand on a nearby wooden crate and gripped it in anger until the loud cracks of wood echoed in the large storage room.

"Don't you _ever_ say his name again." Tyki stated through a clenched jaw, his voice echoing off the walls of the room and bouncing back a thousand times.

"What is he, Voldemort or something?" Allen snickered and Tyki glared at him. Allen turned on his heel and retreated, whistling as he went.

* * *

"Yuu? Psssst. Hey Yuu. Wake the fuck up!" Allen said shaking Kanda's shoulder in an attempt to wake the sleeping vampire.

"Allen...we'll be docking within the next two hours. I would like to sleep for ten minutes before we have to run from shadow to shadow until night fall. So I suggest you lay down beside me and get a few minutes in or go and braid Tyki's hair with Lavi." Kanda stated, opening one eye to glare at Allen. Allen chuckled, slid closer and kissed Kanda on the forehead.

"Not going anywhere, and I don't want to sleep. So that means you can't sleep either." Allen smiled, twirling a lock of Kanda's around his finger, and humming the song that Neah had played.

"Where did you learn that song?" Kanda asked as Allen hummed, remembering the tune. Allen felt a smile curl up on his lips as he stopped humming.

"Not telling." Allen smirked and Kanda rolled on to his stomach and rested his head on his arms. Allen laid on his own stomach and smiled once again.

"Tell me." Kanda demanded, poking Allen's nose.

"It was the song Neah was playing in my dream. I guess I remembered it. It is so eerily haunting."

"Who's Neah?" Kanda asked

"He's the Noah who is inside of me." Allen chuckled before sighing. "Stupid right? But I'm not one to doubt my dreams, they tend to be a sing one wrong so far, except that one from back when we first left but, it could still happen."

Kanda went to say something but Tyki entered the cave of crates that they were sitting in, grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and pulled them on to their feet. Lavi laughed and put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet. Which, to everyone else's annoyance, he wasn't.

"We're about to dock, we need to jump overboard before then. A hand full of workers are on the other side of the ship getting ready to unload the cargo, if they even catch a glimpse of us, they'll have us arrested, and they will find out what we are. We need to go now." Tyki whispered. Allen and Kanda grabbed anything that would tell the crew of their presence and followed behind Tyki and Lavi. Tyki peeked his head out the door, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. The coast was clear, and Tyki gestured for the three to follow him down the narrow walkway the led on to the deck.

Allen held on to the railing and watched the waves crash against the side of the ship as it cut through the of water hit his face and Allen giggled.

Kanda grabbed his crystal and popped it into his mouth out of fear of loosing it. Allen did the same and frowned at the taste of dirt and herbs.

"Lavi, hold on to mine tight. You can't handle these things well enough yet." Tyki said pushing his own crystal into Lavi's hand before smiling and jumping into the water in the most dramtic way possible. The others followed, plunging into the chilly water and sinking into the dark blue water before floating back to the surface. After resurfacing and finding their position, they ducked beneath the water once again and swam for shore.

As the four walked on to the sandy beach, Tyki ran for shade grabbing a towel from a woman's arms as he ran past her. He stood in the shade and dried himself off as quickly as he could. Allen and Lavi exchanged confused looks before following Kanda into the shade.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked looking at Tyki who had sat down on the sand and sighed. Allen noticed then that Tyki's skin was healing itself slowly, the burnt skin falling off and being replace by new skin. Allen realized how grateful he should be for the crystals.

A few minutes later, which were filled with the three watching Tyki brush off dead skin and watching his skin heal, Tyki stood with a smile.

"Welcome to Japan!" He exclaimed grabbing Lavi's and Allen's shoulders and turning them so they could see more than the large cement wall before them.


	24. Fear

"I'll take you three to our place then Kanda and Allen can go to Kanda's manor and get settled in." Tyki said, telling the three the plans for the evening. Tyki looked into the setting sunlight and sighed, it would be another half hour before the sun was set enough to venture from the shade of the tree they had been beneath since their arrival. Lavi sat on the sand, attempting to build a sand castle without using a drop of water. He frowned when it toppled once again and Tyki chuckled at the frown.

Tyki kneeled before Lavi and tilted Lavi's head up, kissing the frowning vampire gently.

"I hate to see you pout." Tyki whispered as he pulled away from Lavi, who only blushed remembering there were still people on the beach.

"Can we go yet?" Allen questioned, yawning and stretching as he asked.

"I'm sure it's fine now." Tyki replied, standing and brushing the sand from his jeans.

* * *

Tyki led the others through the city and it's bustle. Allen groaned as he was pushed back and forth between the crowd, having his feet stepped on and most people being generally rude as the rushed home. Tyki turned down an allyway and stopped before the dead-end red brick wall.

"This seems far enough from public eyes." Tyki stated pulling a peice of chalk from his pocket. Allen and Lavi looked at Tyki in confusion as he began drawing on the wall. Kanda frowned in rememberance as he watched Tyki draw a circle with complex symbols and patterns inside.

"You going to transmute something, like Edward and all the other alchemists do?" Lavi grinned, looking over Tyki's shoulder. Tyki flicked the chalk at his face and gave a slightly annoyed smile.

"If we run at the wall does it take us to platform 9 3/4?" Allen joked, looking at the complex design on the wall.

"Haha...very funny. If only, its just to bipass the miles between us and our destination. You just step through it and we'll be just outside of the building."

"I want to go first!" Lavi yelled, raising and jumping in place. Tyki sighed and nodded, watching as Lavi walked to the wall and touched it, his hand dissapearing.

"Whoa." Allen and Lavi said in union as Lavi put in arm in further, watching that disappear.

"Will you just walk through the damn thing already?!" Kanda nearly yelled, shoving Lavi's back so he stumbled through the wall.

"You don't have to be so mean." Allen lectured, crossing his arms and looking at Kanda with dissapointment

"Just walk through the wall. Now." Kanda replied, turning Allen so he faced the wall. Allen grumbled and stepped through the gateway, followed by Kanda and Tyki who quickly closed the portal once everyone was through.

Allen and Lavi stood, mouth agape as they tried to take in the large stone building before them. Lavi held on to the metal bars that seperated him and the building, which he wanted to enter so badly because of the thought of the large library that might be inside.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Lavi yelled as he turned to watch the two walk slowly up the incline to the main gates.

"Open the gate, Tyki! Its locked, open the gate!" Lavi stated excitedly, rattling the gates making the hinges squeak as they moved.

Tyki sighed and pulled out a key from his pocket. He put it into the padlock and it groaned as the mechanisim inside turned. Tyki dropped the lock and the chains that followed, allowing the gate to swing open.

"I'll take you guys to see Road, get you better crystals, those are going to stop working soon. They've been through alot." Tyki stated as he led everyone up the stone path that led to what could be called a manor.

Tyki kicked open the door and stepped inside with a gleeful smile.

"Road! Are you here?!" Tyki yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth trying to make his voice louder.

"Stop being so loud, Tyki. SOME people just woke up." A voice responded and everyone looked up to seem a small girl sitting at the top of the stairs. Allen stepped back remembering the voice. That girly voice that seemed sweet but was actually coated in wicked thoughts and deeds.

"He's back~ He's back~" Two sang, as they walked towards the four. Allen stepped back even more as the blonde and black hair brothers neared, holding guns to eachothers heads and smirking.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Kanda asked, putting a hand on Allen's shoulder to get his attention. Allen jumped at the touch and frowned.

"N-Nothing, let's just hurry up and leave this place." Allen replied nervously and Kanda nodded.

"They need new crystals, Road. Do you think you could get them some?" Tyki asked as Road slid down the railing, jumping off and landing before Tyki's feet.

"Sure thing, but I'm hungry, will you go find someone for me." Road replied

"What? No, I just got here. Have Jasdero or Devit go get you someone!"

"No no no no no~" Jasdero sang in the background

"No way, Tyki, Road asked you to go get her someone! Not us, you go!" Devit stated, poking the tip of Tyki's nose repeativly.

"You go~ You go~ You go~"

"I did ask you Tyki." Road reminded and Tyki turned on his heal, grumbling.

"Get them their crystals,show them around and all that." Tyki instructed opening the front door once more.

"Uh-Huh. Bye Tyki." Road called, rocking back on he heels. Allen glimpsed Tyki's middle finger as he closed the door and Road scoffed in annoyance.

"I'll get you those crystals, show you around, then we can watch these two idiots shoot eachother in the head. Sound like a plan?"

"I guess..." Allen replied, looking to the floor not wanting the three strangers to see the fear in his eyes.


	25. Finger Bones And The Blood Of Many

Road led the three down a long hallway that branched off in several directions, and Allen clung tight to Kanda's side when he realized he could get easily lost in the winding hallways. Jasdero and Devit snickered at him as he clutched for dear life to Kanda, then skipped after Road with large grins. Road pulled a chain out from inside of her shirt, removing it and swinging it and the key that was attached to it around in circles. She stopped and turned towards an empty patch of wall, she stepped forward and pressed the rusted skeleton key into an almost invisible hole in the wall. With a quick flick of her wrist, the thick ancient wall letting out a poof of dust as it separated slowly from the rest of the wall. The old track that the fake wall moved on groaned as it worked after years of not being used.

"This way,idiots." Road stated, snapping her fingers to light the candles that we mounted along the walls in the stairwell. Allen stepped before the opening and gulped, feeling the wind rush past him and the soft moan it created. Kanda gave Allen a reassuring push and he stumbled down the stairs slowly, allowing his free hand to trail on the smoothed wall. The stairs ended abruptly and opened up into a large room the was filled with herbs that grew in large pots, and dried ones hanging in bundles from the ceiling. Towards the back of the room was a large fountain, a stone lion head letting fresh water flow from its mouth and into the basin below which wrapped around the room. In the center of the room was a long oak table that was covered in multiple open books, and from Allen's place he could see drawings of pentagrams and circles similar to the one Tyki had drawn. Three bookshelves were carved into the stone walls, each holding multitudes of objects ranging from rose quartz to dove feather to graveyard dirt. Bottles of labeled blood were in every available space, from the table to a cluster in the corners of the room. Allen suspected that they were separated by species,as he read the label of one, he frowned when he read that it was the blood of an unborn child.

"What are these books?!" Lavi squealed happily bending over the ancient text of the largest book. Road frowned, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Those are books of spells, obviously, and I'd advise you not to touch them. Some will catch fire if anyone other than me touches them, they're still rigged up from the Salem witch trials."

"You witnessed the witch trials?!" Allen asked curiously.

"You guys are so loud! C'Mon Jasdero, let's leave these idiots to do their witchcraft." Devit stated, turning on his heel and making his way back the way they'd come. Jasdero followed quickly behind, slamming the heavy door closed as he left.

"The three of us were there. It was all fun and games until innocent women get tied to a pole and lit on fire." Kanda stated and Allen elbowed him.

"Yes, it truely was." Road agreed and both let out a happy sigh. Allen wrinkled his nose at the thought of seeing something like that.

"What is wrong with you people?" Allen asked with a frown and Road snickered.

"Multiple things, but that's a conversation for later. Give me the crystals you currently have." Road replied, holding out her small hand in demand. Once the three crystals were in her palm, she smiled and set to work. Road unearthed a pedestal and mortar, dumped the old, forgotten contents on to the counter and started anew. She grabbed an assortment of herbs, a knife, a small vial of blood, and she produced a small jar filled what appeared to be finger bones.

After crushing the multiple herbs, Road snatched a bone from the jar and snapped it in half, a small piece flying across the table. Road cracked it open further and dug out the small bit of marrow that was inside and dropping it into the mixture.

"Since Tyki is gone, I'll just use this." Road stated uncorking the vile of blood, tilting it and letting multiple drops fall in with the rest. After replacing the cork, Road grabbed the knife from the table and smiled.

"Each of you hold out a finger." Road demanded and each did as they were told. She brought the blade to the tip of each vampires fingers, giving each on a small slice. She let the droplets fall into the mixture then had the three back away.

Road produced another jar that contained finger length crystals sunk at the bottom of dull water. With a sigh, she opened the top and reluctantly put her hand inside, fishing quickly around for four crystals. Allen could see her hand begin to burn and blister inside the water and he cringed at the thought of it.

"I hate holy water so much, you don't even know." Road gasped, dropping the for rocks to the table and holding her red hand in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked, watching as Road's hand healed quickly, the new skin still pink and slightly raw as she began working again. Road mumbled in response and grabbed and empty jar from the floor.

The four crystals were put into the cracked jar along with the mixture that was just created.

"This will have to sit for a week then you can have them. They should work much better than those half assed ones you had before, it works better if you have the blood of the one you're making it for. Now, Tyki should be back and I'm starving!" Road stated, putting everything back into its original place. She turned on the heels of her school shoes and made her way through the single entrance to the room.


	26. Generations

Tyki shuffled into the front room and dropped an unconscious woman on to the floor. Her head whacked the floor hard and the sound it made on the stone made Allen wince.

"There's your fucking food, happy now?" Tyki growled, kicking off the hand that fell on his muddy work boots.

"Thanks, Tyki!" Road squealed, somehow clearing the five feet between them and glomping Tyki, who swore and pushed her off. Road smiled and grabbed the arms of the woman, pulling her over her shoulder with much ease. Road then managed to carry the woman down a hall to an unkown destination. Kanda sighed and grabbed Allen's hand, who blushed at the sudden touch. Kanda smiled at the pink-faced Allen.

"Let's get out of here." Kanda suggested and Allen nodded in agreement.

"Good night you two." Allen called to Tyki and Lavi as he was pulled out the led Allen off of the property quickly, and Allen stumbled along with his arm about to be ripped off.

"Yuu! Slow down, whats got you in such a rush?" Allen asked as he tripped over yet another rock. Kanda caught him and Allen smiled in thanks.

"I've always hated that place, and you seemed upset. I just wanted to get out of there and get home." Kanda replied not turning around to face Allen. The moments following were filled with the chirps of wild animals and not a single word was exchanged during the brief span of time. Allen walked quickly beside Kanda, their hands still together as they walked and Allen couldn't help but blush at the motion. A thousand and one things were running through his small head and he eventually shook each and every one of those questions from his mind but one.

"Hey...Kanda?" Allen said, stopping in his tracks. Kanda stepped forward again so their arms were extended, yet they still had their fingers entwined together.

"What is it now, Moyashi." Kanda asked stepping closer.

"How long has it been since you've returned home?" Allen asked and Kanda frowned. He closed his eyes in thought and tried to remember when he last set foot in this country.

"Two hundred years, give or take a decade." Kanda replied with a small grin as if pleased with the long life he has been living, but in realitly he was pleased with it.

"T-Two hundred years?! You do realize that your house could be gone by now. It's probably a skyscraper or a golf course or a mall or parking garage. Kanda, you're an idiot." Allen frowned dropping Kanda's hand and Kanda smirked at his distress.

"Don't worry, Moyashi. I asked Road to work her magic on the place before I left. Its more or less the same as then." Kanda smiled, ruffling Allen's hair.

"For the last time my name is Allen." Allen lectured and Kanda smirked, taking Allen's hand once more.

* * *

The wrought iron gates blocked the public from entering the small forest that had grown around the house. Kanda managed to open them and the pair walked up the white gravel pathway to the building. Allen stopped in his tracks as the house came into view. He wasn't even sure if it was even something you could call a house by standard definition. The large building to his surprise was still intact and beautiful to say the least. It looked like Kanda had just left, it was untouched byt today's time more or less.

"Is anyone here?" Allen asked wondering if there might still be distant family of sorts here.

"There might be someone here, I just had Road keep it from public eyes, hide a few rooms and maintain it every now and then." Kanda shrugged as he dragged Allen into the court yard. The large building wrapped around the courtyard that was lit by hundreds of lanterns and it housed a small pond with multiple fish swimming in it, a small table and chairs, and an old Sakura tree in the end of its season, its petals covering the ground around it.

"Well some things have changed." Kanda commented and Allen looked up at him with concern. Kanda stopped walking and Allen bumped into him and smiled awkwardly in apology.

"Hello! Anybody here?!" Kanda yelled and Allen looked at him in surprise. A door beside them slid open and a tall man stood in the door way.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked stepping of the room, scratching his head and yawning. He fixed his long sleeved white shirt and waited patiently for an answer. Allen frowned at the foreign language and hoped that Kanda would translate.

"I suppose entering there was a weird way to come in. I'm Kanda." Kanda replied in Japanese, Allen stood silent unsure of what they were saying.

"Very funny, I'm Kanda." He shot back with a frown.

"Then you must be my great great nephew or something." Kanda smirked and in return he was given a cold stare.

"Is there something you want, idiot?"

"I know it has been a while, but this is my house let us stay the night and we can discuss this arrangement in the morning. If you don't believe me, check the records. Generations back this place was left to me. This is legally still my house."

"Will you please speak fucking english?!" Allen yelled in frustration and Kanda and the stranger looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, he is really loud isn't he?" Other Kanda stated in english, leaning on the railing. "I don't believe you about all this but if you insist we can go check the records."

"That sounds like a plan, right Moyashi?" Kanda smiled nudging Allen's shoulder.

"My name is Allen. Al-len. A-L-L-E-N. Get it right." Allen pouted and Kanda snickered

"We can check in the morning if you'd like, you humans need your sleep." Kanda replied and the other nodded in agreement not noticing Kanda's slip up.


	27. One And The Same

Allen curled up next to Kanda in bed, pulling the thick blankets up to his nose and sighing in contempt. Though it was night, he was tired not having slept peacefully in over a week. He kept having dreams that woke him and a few that made him wake up in tears. They were awful dreams. Allen closed his eyes slowly and let sleep take over, wishing that tonight he could have a normal dream.

_"You idiot! If you don't try you'll never get your innocence back!" A girl with short orangey hair yelled before slicing at Allen who jumped back to avoid the sharp scythes that we in place of her hands. Allen's entire body ached and burned with pain as he dashed from side to side in an attempt to get out of the girl's range. Allen's head whacked into the wall and he bit his bottom lip causing it to bleed. The girl Allen somehow knew was named Fou ran at him, cutting through his throat. _

_Allen gasped and clutched his neck, falling to his knees. He was still alive. Allen panted on the dirt floor, looking down at his one bandaged hand, questioning where the other one was. A group of people yelled Allen's name and ran over in panic. _

_"Are you alright, Allen? You don't look so well." One asked as three of the four surrounded him, helping him to his feet. The fourth leaned against the wall and sighed. _

_"You're supposed to help him, Fou, not kill him in the process." he lectured and she rolled her hands reverted back to what Allen assumed to their original form. _

_"I'm just doing what I was told, idiot and you!" She yelled pointing to Allen then hitting Bak over the head. __"You're lucky I'm tired or you would've lost your head." Fou yawned as her image flickered and faded. _

_"Why'd you hit me?! Hit him, he's the one you're supposed to hit!" Bak yelled, fixing his idiotic hat. Allen sat on the floor, questioning multiple things the first being, where the fuck was his arm? And secondly, how did he know the names of each person here even though he'd never met them before in his entire life. It was strange, stranger than the feeling of his stub moving. _

_Allen was pulled onto his feet by two of them while the third blushed like crazy, covering her face with her hands. Allen could almost see the fantasies in her head and noted he should find a way to tell the girl he wasn't into girls. Allen himself blushed when he realized what he'd just admitted to himself. _

_"You should rest as well, you and Fou have been fighting non-stop for hours." Bak commented following behind the trio. _

_Allen yawned "That sounds like a good idea." _

_"I need to change Walker's bandages first." Wong whined and Bak nodded in agreement looking at the ripped and dirtied bandages that covered Allen's arm._

_They brought Allen to a small room and sat him down on the single permanent object in the room, that being the bed. The younger two left once Allen was situated and Allen stretched awkwardly. Wong set to the tedious task of cleaning and redressing Allen's wounds all while Bak sat beside him and talked endlessly about something Allen didn't understand in the slightest. Allen sighed and Wong tapped the end of the gauze in place. _

_"You should get to sleep now, Allen. I'm sure Fou will want to start again within a few hours." Bak commented, gesturing for Wong to follow him in suit as he left. A__llen laid down and closed his eyes feeling sleep wash over him, he'd never felt so exhausted in his entire life._

_It was a strange feeling, Allen was exhausted, terrified, stressed, pained and desperate, yet he felt some what at home within the cavern like building. The people he knew he was somehow connected to were friendly and caring. It was such a foreign feeling, back home, or was this home? Allen mentally sighed as his body floated in the void of almost nothingness that happened every time he dreamed within a dream. Where was he again? Allen stretched back and looked into the white waters below. His shape reflected in the pool of unrippling water. Behind Allen was an unfamiliar shadow, it smiled wickedly it's shoulder's hunched and it's form swirls of dark grey and black. The shadow reached it's hand forward and grabbed the shoulder of Allen's reflection. Allen looked back but found nothing in this universe of pure white and rippling mirror water. _

_"Allen..." It called and Allen fixed his eyes one more at the pool of water. _

_"How do you know my name?" Allen barked at the creature and it turned from his shadow to the real Allen. _

_"I am you...and you are me. We are one and the same you and I. We are the 14th." It replied casually and Allen attempted to step backwards, away from that thing. _

_"The fourteenth? The fourteenth what?!" Allen asked, looking deep into the creatures. Another voice broke the echo, and looked to see his own shadow laughing. The first shadow merged with Allen's and it's hair turned dark brown. He stepped out of the water and flicked the droplets from his sleeve. When the shadow opened it's eyes to look up at Allen, it's eyes were golden. _

_"Now's not the time, boy. You'll find out soon enough...about the light and the darkness." Allen's morphed shadow replied with a sickening smile. He began playing with the dark brown hair that hair curled and stuck to his head with the wet. _

_"Tell me right now!" Allen demanded, stomping his foot on nothing. _

_"See you later." The shadow replied, falling backwards into the water, sending clear water drops into the air._

_"Wait! What's your name?! Why are you here?" Allen called, jumping down into the water, sending small waves over the image. _

_"I'm Neah. We'll talk soon, but not now. Your friend needs you." He replied before disappearing into the water. Allen sank down to his knees and buried his head in his hands. _

_"This can not be happening." Allen mumbled to himself._

* * *

**I just want everyone's honest opinion on this story. I know this is getting pretty long and I don't know if anyone has interest in it anymore. Should I just forget about this stupid thing?**


	28. Dreams v Reality

"Allen? Allen?! Are you alright?" Kanda asked watching as Allen twitched in pain.

"Hey, Allen? Wake up. You need something to eat to make that stop, it's been a while since you last ate. It's not my job to feed you." Kanda continued, poking Allen in the forehead until he woke. Allen sat slowly in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his shaking hands. Kanda sighed and pushed him back down.

"You idiot. I'll, once again, go get you the first retard that comes my way." Kanda stated as he stood and stretched. Allen nodded and pulled the blankets back up. Kanda unlatched the window and let it swing outward before jumping down into the gardens below.

Allen rolled on to his side and tried not to bite his tounge as his body twitched violently. Allen held back his scream of pain as every muscle in his body reacted to the withdrawal.

_It hasn't been that long, has it?' _Allen thought as he rolled on to his back, sweat covered and tired once again. He stared at the warm light that came fromt he bare bulb that hung in the middle of the small room. It swung back and forth in the non-existent wind, the chain to turn it on clicked against the glass bulb. Allen closed his eyes slowly and rubbed them as his vision began to blur.

"What's going on?" Allen asked nobody as his vision failed and recovered slowly. The blurry vision flickered out leaving him in the pitch black nothingness and Allen reached up to grasp at something, anything...anyone. Allen let his hand fall to his side and blinked rapidly to try and see once more. Getting nothing but the dark, Allen sighed.

"How long has it been?" Allen again asked nobody and after getting no response besides the pitter patter of the rain on the roof.

Allen growled in hunger and his left arm twitched at his side awkwardly. He closed his eyes slowly, having no need to keep them open when he saw nothing but dark.

_And to think in my first year of being an immortal vampire I'll die once again because I didn't eat for a day or two._

"Al...Alle...Allen?" Kanda's voice broke through his thoughts and Allen sat up slowly in response. He growled in hunger knowing that there was something to eat within a few feet of his shaky hands.

"You're back." Allen stated with a smile, glad about the warm body that probably laid slumped on the floor. The thought of murdering someone each time he got hungry had left his mind. Every once in a while, he remembered that he was indeed biting into the flesh of a human being and draining the blood from small wounds in their neck.

"Here." Kanda said, grabbing the unconscious man by the arm and dragging him across the floor to Allen's side. Allen growled even more as he smelt the drops of blood the ran to the corner of the man's mouth. Kanda set the man in Allen's arms and turned the man's head to the side for Allen.

Allen bent low and sunk his teeth into the muscle and smiled in content as he drank the warm liquid greedily, the thick, red blood streamed down Allen's face and on to the shoulder of the door behind the pair flew open, whacking against the wall loudly. Allen opened his eyes as he drank and smiled as he regained his sight slowly.

You know all those legends and other folk lore that talk of vampires, well they hold nothing but lies sprinkled with a truth or two. The truth is, nothing is really different between humans and vampires is the obvious never ageing and blood drinking as well as their weaknesses. Besides the given only three things separate the normal human from the immortal vampire is their quick movements, ability to heal quickly and the ability to see in the dark a bit better than the average person. Now, as Kanda's descendent stood watching Allen drink hungrily and Kanda who sat trying to remember the damn kid's name. Once the memory came to mind and he snapped out of his trance, Kanda stood quickly, whacking Allen on the back of the head to tell him to stop.

"Kazuhiro, this isn't what it looks like." Kanda stated, fairly certain that that was his name. Kazuhiro's eyes never left the crimson trail of blood that flowed down Allen's chin.

"What could it be besides what it looks like? What are you doing? Stop drinking that man's blood right now!" He demanded, stepping forward and grabbing Allen, who growled in response to the touch.

"You stop that right now!" Kazukiro demanded, grabbing Allen from behind and forcefully pulling Allen away from the last drops of blood.

"He's already dead, though." Allen replied wiping his mouth and sadly looking at the body. Kazuhiro looked from Allen to Kanda wide eyed and unsure of what to do in a situation involving two vampires.

"Kanda, I still feel sick to my stomach." Allen whined, still starving. Kazuhiro backed away slowly from the two, his back soon coming into contact with the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He yelled as the pair closed in, Kazuhiro grabbed the small table that was wedged into the corner of the room and bashed it against the side of Allen's head before either vampire could move. The iron wrungs made a sickening bang as the hit and broke Allen's skull.

"You piece of shit!" Kanda yelled as he grabbed Kazuhiro and proceeded to beat his face into a bloody pulp as Allen fell to the floor unconscious.

There it was, the familiar darkness that occupied the space in his mind when he didn't dream of the future. And there was the familiar voice of Lenalee saying his name. She seemed sad, and all Allen wanted to do was grasp her hand that was placed next to his.

_"Please wake up, Allen." _She pleaded and Allen felt a tear fall on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, wanting them to adjust to the dark. The beeps of machines began to resound in the darkness that was no longer dark, but instead a clouded room that resembled a hospital room of sorts.

"Allen?" Lenalee smiled looking down at Allen with a large smile that was filled with concern. Allen managed to smile back even though his body ached.

"Lenalee...I thought you were dead." Allen said through labored breathes. Lenalee giggled through tears.

"We all thought you were going to die, Allen. I'm so glad you're alright. I should get the head nurse now." Lenalee said before standing. She leaned in and gave Allen an awkward hug before going to leave.

"Hey Lenalee?" Allen called just as she stepped out of the room.

"Can you get Kanda for me?" Allen asked from his place on the bed, the favor caused Lenalee to step back in surprise.

"Sure thing, Allen." Lenalee managed to say.

Within the minute, a handful of nurses were bustling about Allen, changing the bandages that covered most of him and another making Allen drink as much as he could, all while a grouchy woman stood by his side observing the others. Once the bandages were cleaned and Allen was fed like an animal, it had been over an hour and Allen expected Kanda to show up at some point.

Allen sat and waited for another good hour after that before Kanda decided to show up.

"So you're awake, we were about ready to dig a hole." Kanda greeted and Allen frowned.

"How long was I out, BaKanda?" Allen asked ignoring the absence of feeling in Kanda.

"Three months." Kanda stated after a long moment of silence. Allen looked down at his bandaged arm and sighed.

"You know, I had the strangest dream while I was out." Allen commented and Kanda grunted in response, sitting down on the chair beside Allen's bed. And so, with that statement, Allen somehow convinced Kanda to stay and listen to his story. Allen told about the vampires, the Noah and the magic. He told of how he and Kanda were in a relationship and they almost had sex except Allen stopped him because of something he couldn't remember as he retold the tale. And by the end the sun had set and with a small smile Allen looked up at Kanda who was to Allen's surprise smiling as well. Kanda leaned forward and kissed Allen gently before leaving the room without a word , leaving Allen tailing his fingers gently over his lips.


	29. Sequel?

How would everyone feel about a sequel? It wouldn't be exactly the same but set in the _Strigoi_ universe, maybe leading up to a different ending and so on. Possibly developing on the relationship between Allen and Kanda.

Just tell me your thoughts and what you'd like to see happen. Tell me in the reviews or PM me~


End file.
